Beaten but Not Broken
by LittleGreenOne
Summary: Life for Stephanie has never been a walk in the park, but when a compromise allows for some things to change, her world dives down the drain headfirst. Babe Fic, I promise! HAS BEEN REVISED! CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN MOVED AROUND!PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just play **

**with them on a daily basis. Naughty me, heh! **

* * *

**Beaten but Not Broken**

**Prologue**

**BOOOOOM!!!!!!**

** Well, there went my most recent black Cadillac Escalade. I hit the deck as the debris showered down onto the street, in small burning pieces. I pushed air through my lungs in an exasperated sigh, mentally chastising myself for blowing up yet another one of Ranger's many forms of transportation. I was so going to be shipped off when he managed to get here; he had just given me that car earlier this morning. **

** "This has to have been a new record, White Girl!" The voice of Lula, my out spoken and big boned partner, reached my ears once they had stopped ringing from the aftermath of the explosion. "You've had that car all of about three hours." She added, not helping my mental welfare. I turned my head to face her and gave her my best 'Burg glare'. But decided to let the comment go, as I heard sirens nearing our current position. I stood and waved to them from the side of the street I'd managed to run to without getting turned into extra crispy. **

** The first cops on the scene were ones I'd known since I was in high school, Eddie Gazzara, and Joseph Morrelli, whom I'd known even longer. Morrelli and I have had an on again off again relationship for the past couple of years, and my heart still gave a little jolt when I saw him, even though we were currently off again. He was an Italian stud and the burg's long-standing bad boy.**

**They approached Lula and I with almost amused looks on their faces, as if they were trying to hide the laughter that was struggling to breach the surface and failing at it miserably. Although, Joe's face held the smallest amount of concern.**

"**What happened?" Morrelli asked once they got close enough and suppressed their laughter.**

**I cocked my hip and crossed my arms over my chest; if he found this funny I was not going to give him the answers easily. **

** "Come on, Steph, this is the second car you've blown up this week alone. It's a little funny." Eddie coaxed me with gentle grin. **

** "Not when it's your car!" I shouted, stamping my foot like a three year-old-child. **

**At the precise moment my foot hit the ground my spidey sense tingled, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.**

** Ranger was nearby. **

**I cringed inwardly when I felt a gentle hand brush my neck. **

** "Babe." Came his traditional response. I could feel him grin and knew he was in one of his rare good moods. **

'_**Way to go, Steph,' **_**I thought. **_**'And you just had to blow up his car.'**_

** "Babe, we need to talk." He stated calmly, steering me away from the group, completely ignoring Morrelli's glare. He took me to his black Porsche and leaned against it. **

** "I am so, so, sorry, Ranger." I said, wringing my hands. "Lula and I went inside to retrieve a skip and when we realized he wasn't inside, we walked out on the porch. That's when I saw him attaching the bomb to the car, and I ran for it." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Ranger looked down at his feet and shook his head ever so slightly. **

** "As much as I appreciate the truth, and I'm sure Morrelli will want to hear it. That isn't what we need to talk about." He told me, lifting his head and meeting my eyes with his chocolate ones. Ranger was all Cuban-American goodness and it took all of my will power not to concentrate on his five- ten frame and military muscle.**

** "Then what?" I asked, my voice sounding breathy. **

** "I'm leaving at the end of the week." Was his unexpected answer, and I felt my mouth drop at the bombshell. "I'm going to be in the wind." **

** "Why?" I nearly shouted; this was not what I wanted to hear from him. **

** "Babe." He chided. "I will leave Tank in charge of Rangeman and he will be in charge of anything you need." His words fell upon deaf ears as he continued to talk. And it wasn't until he snapped his fingers in front of my face did I realize he had said my name. **

** "I'm sorry, what?" I asked in a daze. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and for the briefest of moments, his gaze lingered on mine. **

** "Babe." Was all he said before he walked away.**

**

* * *

**

_**Alright all you Ranger fans, don't have a complex, this is a Babe fic after all. We just have to take a few side trips to make it that way. This is my 1st Plum fanfic so give me plenty of ideas of where you think this story is going. And constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	2. Ch One Compromise

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; we've established this.**

** I just like to play with them, especially Ranger…heh. Naughty!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Compromise**

**Stephanie's POV**

** I entered to bail office's door and waved a very unenthusiastic hello. The night before was beginning to catch up with me, and I really needed a donut. I mean really needed one. The merry men had asked that I help them with an extraction, which usually meant that I was needed for a distraction. Little had I known that they meant to extract **_**me**_** from my apartment. When I asked Bobby why I was being taken to the hottest club in the tri-state area, he answered me saying,**

** "Ranger told us that we had to keep you happy, no matter the cost." He had grinned when he took in my red mini dress, four-inch heels and styled hair. "But I'm beginning to think the cost is going to be my eyes." **

** And so the night was spent dancing, drinking and having a really good time. Something I had not had in a little over a month, since Ranger had left. Tank had said that since he was on the edge of retirement, they 'lost' his discharge papers and were refilling them so he had to stay in the wind some time longer. No one knew when he was coming home. Now don't get me wrong, Joe had taken me out a few times, enough that I had to admit that we were 'on again', but nothing like the night before. **

** "Hey, girl." Connie greeted me with a smile. " Looks like someone had a little too much fun last night." She said, knowing about the supposed job I was doing. **

** "Donut." Was all I said. I really needed one. **

**Just as the thought came through my brain, the door opened and Lula walked in carrying a big box of what smelled like éclairs. **

**Hmmm. **

** "Hey there, White Girls." She greeted once she was in front of us. She set the box down and opened it, gracing us all with the sugary goodness smell. **

** "So I heard you worked with the merry men last night." She probed as we all began eating. I remained silent as I waited for her to continue, which she did after briefly fanning herself. "I bet Morrelli didn't like that one bit." **

**Swallowing the bite in my mouth, I shook my head in response. **

** "Said they were going to get me killed one day. It turned into an argument." I answered her, taking another pastry. **

** "So its still the 'I hate your job and want to be barefoot and pregnant' argument?" Connie asked with a full mouth. **

** "Yep." I answered, just as my phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID I heaved a sigh. Morrelli. "Yes?" I answered dryly.**

** "I'm sorry about what I said last night." He said quickly and I had to smile. The man was whipped. "Let me make it up to you tonight." He added. **

**I thought for a moment, letting the silence relay my hesitation.**

** "Okay, fine, but you had better make it worth my while." I told him sternly, knowing he would one way or another. After a quick goodbye, I hung up and noticed two curious faces staring up at me wanting the juicy details. "He's going to make it up to me." I said with a grin, then left with Lula to pick up one of our many FTAs. **

** "Which one feels easy?" I asked Lula once we were underway. She flipped through the files and after what seemed like forever, she pulled one out. **

** "Martin Stikes." She suggested. "Arrested for soliciting a male prostitute in a public bathroom." She read from his file. "This, here sounds like of them homosexuals." She stated when she was done. "I wonder what's so different about being a homo?" **

** "Don't know." I answered her. I drove into the heart of the burg and made my way to Stikes' house.**

** His house sat on the corner of his street, which was two blocks away from my parents. Meaning that if anything blew up, my parent's phone would not stop ringing until next Easter. The house was old and had an abandoned appearance to it. The roof shingles were falling off every which way and the windows were covered in about twenty years worth of dust. The outside of the building had been painted an ugly moss green that now looked like mold. After letting out a sigh I opened the door to my blue ford explorer, which was n loan from the bank, and walked with Lula to the front door. **

** "I hope this don't take too long," She said impatiently, hiking up her skin-tight spandex pants. "I have a lunch date with Tanky." **

**As I struggled to control my gag reflex, I rang the bell and announced myself. Moments later, the door opened to a small mousey man in his late twenties. He was about an inch shorter than me and looked like he didn't weigh 120 pounds soaking wet. He was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans and that was it. His stomach muscles were defined and toned, making heat rush to the lower parts of my body.**

** "Who are you?" He asked in a sleepy voice.**

** "Are you Martin?" I asked as Lula said, "Are you one of those homosexuals?" **

**I turned to look at Lula when I noticed something kind of unusual. On the opposite curb, there was a black corvette. Now, with the merry men always following me, this wouldn't be considered unusual except that the driver of the car didn't appear to be one of Ranger's. I pulled out my phone and put a finger up to let Martin know I would need a minute. Tank answered on the first ring.**

** "Bomber." Not a man of many words.**

** "I have a black corvette sitting across the street from me. He is one of yours?" I questioned him. There was a moment of silence, then a low chuckle reached my ears. **

** "He's new to the tailing thing. I'll call him and tell him to back off some." The line went dead. **

**I gave the new guy a little wave and then turned back to Martin, who was having a conversation with Lula about fashion. **

** "Martin, you missed your court date. Could you come with me to the station and reschedule it?" I asked in the most polite voice I could pull off. Martin stopped talking to Lula and stared at me for a silent moment, before nodding. I reached behind my back for the cuffs I always carried in my back pocket. "Turn around so I can cuff you please."**

**A grin lifted Martin's lips and he eyed the cuffs and me.**

"**If you're into that kind of thing, sure baby." He teased in a husky voice. **

** "Hey, there now, I thought you was gay?" Lula asked in a loud voice as I rolled my eyes. Martin grinned and we peacefully made our way to the car. **

** "Bisexual." He corrected. **

**By the end of the day I was exhausted and longed to climb into the shower. But it was not to be, because of the evening Morrelli had planned for me. So as soon as I got home, i changed out of the jeans and tee-shirt I'd been wearing and slipped into a little blue sundress that reached my knees and clung to my chest, giving me as much cleavage as I could manage. I quickly put on mascara, liner, and, just to wrap it up, a light shade of gloss. Going into my closet, I fished out a pair of black flats. Satisfied with my appearance, i walked out of my apartment and drove to Joe's.**

**When I reached my destination, I noticed that Bob was chained tied to a tree in the back yard by a long leash that allowed him t move around. I made my way to the door and opened it, nearly smacking Morrelli in the face. He must have seen me pull up and waited for me by the door. He gathered me in his arms and kissed my lips with the desperation of a starving man.  
**

** "Hey, Cupcake." He whispered in a low voice that made me think of other things besides the evening he promised. "You ready to be kissed up to?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. **

** "Bring it on." **

**Joe took me into the kitchen, which he had turned into a romantic setting for two. A fancy tablecloth covered the table and two candles sat in the middle, both lit. The smell of Italian filled my nostrils and my mouth watered, for more than just food. I sat down at the table and smiled up at Joe. When he really wanted to, he could be everything that I wanted him to be and more. This was one of those times. I watched as he scooped lasagna onto plates and placed them on the table's surface. When he was done, he sat down and we dug in, not saying anything until we were done.**

**I stood in front of the sink to clean the dishes and felt Joe's hands snake around my hips and dip between my thighs. His warm breath stirred my hair and i leaned into him. Wordlessly, he turned me to face him and led me in the direction of the living room, where he lowered me to the couch. His lips met mine with hunger, desperation, and tenderness. I licked his lower lip and he opened for me, sending little _zings_ straight to my doodah. I let my hands roam his chest and stomach through his polo shirt, causing a low moan to leave his throat. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he lifted his head and looked me in the eye. His gaze dark with arousal.  
**

** "I did a lot of thinking today at work." He said seriously. I stayed quiet, knowing there was more. "I know that you enjoy your job and it kills me to see you do it." I opened my mouth to say something but he placed a finger against my lips to silence me. "I have come up with a compromise. That is, if it the only reason you won't marry me." **

**I was speechless at the confession, but part of me knew it was coming. **

"**If I stop hounding you about working for Vinnie and Ranger, will you marry me?" **

**My blood roared in my ears and I had to decide whether to the happy dance or run screaming for the hills.**

** "Stephanie? Did you hear me?" **

**so many thoughts ran through my mind at that simple question. Was this what I wanted? Could it work for than 10 minutes? What about Ranger? I still loved him and he deserved better than what I had given him. But I had to be honest with myself if I wanted to find the answer to all those questions. Ranger had left, and might never come back. And what if he did? He had let me know that he couldn't do relationships. I opened my mouth to answer and hoped I was doing the right thing.**

"**Yes and yes." I said with a sly smile. "I'll marry you, Joe." **

* * *

**That's right, i made it happen! lol. But i promise this is a Babe fic. I swear we'll get there, things just have to happen to some of the characters for it to be worth while. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please let me know how I'm doing and what you think will happen. Thank you! **


	3. Ch 2 Plans are Hell

**Thank you all for you support and I'm sorry but I completely forgot to upload this chapter, and it will explain most of your questions. Now read on!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderfully delicious characters, I just snack on them every so often….ummm, Ranger.**

**Chapter Two**

**Stephanie's POV**

** '**_**Breath, **_**I thought to myself as my mom, Grandma Mazur, and Lula led me from wedding store to wedding store. **_**Just breath.' **_**It had been just over five days and my mother had slammed every wedding idea down my throat, not even asking my opinion about any of it. I just wanted to get married in the courthouse in front of my closet friends and family, Grandma Bella excluded; that woman gave me the willies. **

** "Stephanie!" My mother's voice cut through the corridors of the mall as I lagged behind. I looked up and saw that she was standing with, none other than, Grandma Bella, Joe's mother, and her friend, Loretta Buzick. Heaving a sigh I trudged over to the group and greeted them with a polite smile. "We were just shopping for dresses." Mom told the group with sniff of her nose. For the majority of my adult life, and before that I'm sure, my mother had been planning my perfect wedding in her mind, and since I had run off with my first husband she viewed it as the one and only time to do so. She imagined everything, from the dress, to flower arrangements, and napkin designs; everything had been imagined and set into motion by her. **

** "You're too skinny for my Joseph." Grandma Bella said without hesitation. I looked at her and tried my best not to say anything mean. I wasn't in the mood for any of this. **

** "The burg is buzzing with the news of the engagement, when is the wedding?" Loretta asked in a soft voice. **

**I opened my mouth to say six months, but my mother beat me to the punch.**

** "Three months from now at the church on Maple." She answered, completely ignoring the surprised gasp I made. **

"**Damn, White Girl!" Lula said loudly. "You didn't tell me that. If I had know that, I would've taken us to best tailors in town." **

** "No!" My mother nearly shouted, drawing the attention of a few people standing nearby. She straightened her back and looked at everyone in the group. "Stephanie's wedding is being planned by me and I am having someone make her dress for her."**

** "Then why are we shopping for dresses?" Grandma Mazur asked exasperated. "There was a bingo game going this afternoon and Eddie DeChooch was going to take me out and show me a good time afterwards." She winked at me and elbowed me in my side. "If you know what I mean." **

** "The dresses we are looking for are for the bride's maids." My mother answered her with an eye twitch. I knew that if we were at my parent's house she'd be eying the liquor cabinet. **

** "Well then we need to find a dress that looks good on me and doesn't make everyone jealous." Lula stated. **

**I needed to get out of here before I did or said something I would regret. **

** "I think I have some skips I have to bring in, so I guess I'll see you at dinner." I didn't wait for a reply, but instead walked off carrying some of the things I had bought earlier. **

**I made my way to my car and shoved all my bags into the back, releasing some pent up frustration out on the helpless items. So many thoughts had been going through my mind recently that I had to stop and actually think about what I was doing. Getting into the driver's seat, I stared at the diamond ring that clung to my left ring finger. This little piece of jewelry carried with it so many different responsibilities that it made me place my head on the steering wheel. **

** I was suddenly overcome by the urge to hear Ranger's voice. To hear him tell me that everything would be okay, that I was making the right decision, that he supported me. **

** "Gah!" I muttered, putting my car into gear and pulled out of the lot, just as my phone began to ring. It was my mother. With a sigh, I answered, seeing as I was a safe distance away.**

** "Stephanie Plum! What do you think you're doing?" Her voice screamed through the speaker of the phone. "This wedding has to be perfect! Perfect!" **

** "Mom, calm down." I said, driving in the direction of Rangeman on autopilot. It was a last second decision, one I would regret later, but I added. "There might not even be a wedding at this rate." **

**There was dead silence on the other line and I could only imagine what her face looked like. **

** "How can you marry Joseph if there isn't a wedding?" She asked calmly. Her words hit me like a punch and I fought to stay on the freeway. "Now, honey, I know it's normal to want to wait a while before having the ceremony, but at the rate you're going, Joseph won't want to marry you." **

** "Mom, at this rate, I don't even know if what I want is to marry Joe." I told her. She was my mother; surly she'd understand my concerns. I was wrong, very, very wrong.**

** "How could you not want to marry Joe?" She asked, her voice shrill with dismay. **

** "Is she getting cold feet?" I heard Grandma Mazur asked in the distance. "Something must be wrong with him, then. Personally, I think she should find that Ranger hottie and marry him instead." I had to smile at that and was glad my mother couldn't see it. **

** "Stephanie, ignore her. That man is not good for you." Mom said in a tone that left me no room to argue, even though I wanted to. "Joe is stable, financially, mental, emotionally, and liked by the majority of the burg." She explained tartly. "It is expected of you and him to be together." **

**I sighed and nodded my head, then realizing she couldn't see it, verbally agreed. Confirming I would be there for dinner, I hung up and suddenly found myself outside the parking garage of Rangeman. I looked up at the camera and waved, then after hearing the gate unlock, drove inside.**

** Hal sat at the monitor screens and pointed me in the direction of Tank's office, which was located next to Ranger's. I had a momentary lapse of judgment as I passed the door to his office and thought about going inside, but shook my head. I knew that if I walked into that empty office I would loose it. Knocking softly on Tank's door, I opened it to find Tank, Lester, and Bobby sitting around and talking quietly. Their heads snapped up when I entered the room and they all smiled, rising to their feet. **

** "Hey there, Bomber." Tank greeted. **

** "Beautiful." Lester used own special nickname for me, grinning from ear to ear.**

** "Bombshell." Greeted Bobby.**

**Obviously, they had not heard of my engagement. I shrugged, smiled, and tried to appear relaxed and happy.**

** "In speaking of which, you guys are going to want to sit down." **

**The three of them tilted their heads back and laughed, the sound vibrating the room. **

** "No offense, Bomber, but what could possibly be that shocking?" Tank asked once he had caught his breath. **

** "I'm going to marry Morrelli and all of you are invited." I answered him and instantly had the pleasure of seeing the color drain from their faces.**

** "Oh shit." Bobby sighed.**

** "Ranger's going to kill someone." Lester added.**

** "Yep." Tank finished the thought. **

**Oh boy.**

**I hope that clears up some things, if not I am terribly sorry. Review and let me know what you think. Please and Thank you!!!**


	4. Ch 3 Gunshots

**Thank you to all of the people that reviewed! I'm glad you liked it. **

**Violence warning, do not read if you don't like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; **

**I just play with them in dark closets….Okay, just Ranger. Naughty me!**

**Chapter Three**

**Gunshots **

**Ranger's POV**

** I crouched low and signaled to the other men in the unit I had been assigned to this go round in the field. I used my hands to tell them about the three snipers on the rooftop of the building we were in front of. Being the senior agent, I was once again in charge of the mission. If anything went wrong, if the body count was too high, or if things got too messy I would catch the heat. Silencing the chuckle that bubbled to the surface, I thought of Babe, and how much I missed her. I had been gone for nearly three months now. I recalled the most recent conversation I had with Tank over the satellite phone and remembered the announcement he didn't want to tell me when I asked about her. Steph and Morrelli were going to get married this month; all my men had been invited. **

**After the one and only night we spent together, I'd sent her back in his direction because I knew it was for her own good. But if I were completely honest with myself, I would kick my own ass for doing it. **

** Reality punched me in the face as a gunshot rang out into the night, giving my unit the green light to move forward. Slowly, silently, we inched towards the building with guns drawn and aimed, ready to fire if necessary. After we were inside the building my unit split and began to search the premises for the targets. Three minutes later, more gunshots were fired, silently telling us that there was only one left. Inching forward, I approached a set of double doors. My breathing slowed, and my vision narrowed on the handle, watching to see if it turned. My finger tightened on the trigger of my AK-47 automatic rifle and I silently prayed that someone to open it, having the need to blow the head off of the nearest body.**

**Then from nowhere there was a loud explosion and all hell broke loose. A door to my right flew open and enemy gunmen filled the room with bullets. I dove for cover and squatted behind another open door. Saying a silent prayer, I dropped to the floor and began firing my own weapon, bringing down as many men as I could. **

** After what seemed like an eternity, but turned out to be merely minutes, the mission was complete, with all the intended targets taken out and not a man in my unit injured or dead. This was why Uncle Sam was keeping me around a little longer than I wanted, because I'm so damn good at my job. After the unit buried the dead and destroyed any evidence of our presence, we quickly returned to our base camp and tried to relax, mostly talking and laughing, which was the only way to get through the hardest part of the job. Keeping your sanity. The only bad thing about that little detail was that my sanity was millions of miles away in Trenton getting ready to marry a Morrelli. Not that I had anything against the guy, but something about the way he acted around my Babe was off. I had heard things in Trenton's underground that made me want to chain him to a chair and beat the life right out of him. Often I told myself that I was just looking for an excuse to keep him away from her. With a shake of my head I turned and walked through the camp, heading towards the shower in an attempt to stifle the thoughts of a woman I would never have. **

**This chapter was a little short because I can't write from Ranger's POV very well, mainly so I don't mess him up. I like him just the way he is. So please review and tell me how I did. Thank you again!**


	5. Ch 4 Wedding Bells

**OMG! Thank you to all that reviewed. You guys made my day yesterday! Really. Between a recent injury, work, and life in general it was nice to get some positive feed back…Well, onto the reason we're here. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I just take them out and play with them every night before I go to bed. **

**

* * *

Chapter four  
**

**Wedding Bells**

**Stephanie's POV**

** Pacing the room for the hundredth time, I tried to catch my breath. In twenty minutes I was going to be Mrs. Joseph Morrelli, and the thought almost terrified me. I stopped in front of the full-length mirror and studied my reflection. My wedding dress was very simple, much to the disappointment of Lula and my mother. The gown reached the floor in a wave of white, the skirt flowing around my legs, allowing me to move freely. The bodice was tight, and my mini panic attack was making it worse, and it laced up the back, giving me more cleavage than I ever thought possible for me. The sleeves were thin straps that hung low on my shoulders. And since both the ceremony and reception were inside, I didn't have to worry about being too cold or too hot. My usually frizzy mass of hair was tamed into straight wave that fell to my back. White roses were woven into my hair in random places and I had to keep from moving too much so they would stay there. **

** "Get it together, Steph." I muttered to myself, just as there was a knock on my dressing room door. "Come in." I called, keeping my eyes on the mirror. **

**There was no sound of the door opening, and I knew who it was before he said anything. **

** "Bomber." Tank's voice was soft and soothing. I smiled at him in the mirror and looked at his suit, which was a black tux with a black shirt and tie. Never straying from the familiar it seemed. The door behind him opened wider and I turned as Bobby, Lester, Hal, and Cal entered the room. They were dressed the same and I had to admire their dedication. I greeted them with a smile and was rewarded with all their arms around me, comforting me and congratulating me all at once. **

** "I'm glad you came." I told them through teary eyes. The only one that was missing was the one I needed most. I looked up a Tank and asked him my silent question. He shook his head. **

** "He would if he could, Bombshell." Bobby informed me with a sad grin. **

** "If he were here, it wouldn't be happening." Lester muttered under his breath and for a moment I contemplated correcting him, but knew he was right. **

** "Come on, guys, Joe's not that bad." I said instead, hoping that they would believe me. The looks on their faces were enough to tell me that they thought otherwise. **

** "Listen, Steph, if you have any problems at all, we'll help you." Bobby said with a serious look in his eye. I almost laughed at the offer, but refrained myself, knowing that they were only looking out for me. Just like he would. **

** "Thanks guys." I replied, then after another hug, I shooed them out of the room and took a deep breath. It was time. **

** Calmly, I walked down the staircase that led from the dressing rooms to the sanctuary. The stairs were curved and as I began my descent I saw that the whole of the burg had come to the affair. My parents were sitting in the front row, next Joe's family. I caught the eye of my father and saw the pride he held there. I felt tears form in my own eyes and had to blink a few times before they were gone. The alter was small and crowded with the groom's men and my bride's maids. Naturally, Lula was my maid of honor, much to my mother's dismay. She was dressed in the burgundy bride's maid's dress, which appeared to be twice as tight as the others were. My sister, Valerie, was standing behind Lula and tried to see around the voluptuous woman. The other maids were Connie and Mary-Lou, of course. They wore identical dresses that reached their knees and clung to their slender frames. **

**My eyes traveled to the man I was about to be tied to for the rest of my god given life. **

** Joe Morrelli stood with his back to the alter, facing me. He was dressed in a black tux that was tailored to fit only him. His normally shaggy hair was slicked back with gel and kept out of his face. He held my eyes and smiled the smile that melted my heart and gave me no other choice but to smile in reply. I loved him; I knew it in that moment. I knew in my heart that I was making the right choice.**

** I came to a stop in front of him and smiled. He took my hand and turned me towards the alter, where the pastor was poised to begin. **

**Joe and I turned to face one another and held our hands out to each other. **

** "Joseph Morrelli, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" He said in a monotone voice. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?" **

** "I do." Joe answered him without hesitation and with a smile. **

**The pastor turned to me and opened his mouth to speak, then repeated the question to me. **

**I could honestly say that I only hesitated a moment before giving him the same answer as Morrelli. **

** "If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor told the guests, and I looked towards Tank and the others, knowing that they wanted nothing more than to rush the alter grab me and drag me to the seventh floor of Rangeman to wait for Ranger. But they too remained silentand to pastor continued saying, "Then I pronounce you man and wife. Turn and face your family as Mister and Misses Joseph Morrelli." **

----------

**The reception took place in the community center in the middle of the burg. Our guests drove the whole five minutes to the building and greeted Joe and I at the front door, shaking our hands before going inside. I stood between Joe and my mother, who couldn't have been happier. She was the one who planned the ceremony and after party, taking it upon herself to ensure that nothing could go wrong and give Joe the chance to change his mind. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased when she saw the merry men. I felt her stiffen beside me and saw her face grow hard. Tank and the others approached us, giving Joe handshakes and me smiles that could've lit up the world if it weren't Joe I was marrying. **

** "We can't stay long, Bomber." Tank said in his matter of face tone. By his tone alone, I knew something was wrong.**

** "What a shame." My mother murmured harshly. I glared in her direction but she pretended not to notice. **

** "Why?" I asked, trying to hide my concern.**

** "Can't tell you, Steph." Lester responded with a sigh. **

** "Yeah, you know how this stuff is." Bobby added with a shrug. Their faces were closed off but I knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. **

** "It's him, isn't it?" I asked, trying to hide a sob. "Tell me!" **

**Bobby took my arm and led me down the stairs to a group of trees away from the entrance, completely the glare my newfound husband was throwing at him. **

** "Yesterday, Tank received a call from Ranger." He started. "It said that he was going to be going deep undercover and will not be able to communicate regularly like he has been." He began to explain. "Tank offered to join him, but Ranger told him to stay here and keep an eye on you." **

**His words shocked me and I had to force myself to stay standing. Bobby steadied me by pulling me into his arms and hugging me fiercely. **

** "We made a promise, Bombshell." He whispered as Joe walked towards us with anger radiating from him. When he neared us, he grabbed my arm and yanked me roughly from Bobby's safe grasp, glaring the whole time. **

** "I think its time you and the others left my **_**wife **_**alone." He all but sneered. I looked up at him in surprise, and then back at Bobby, who was watching me with sad eyes. **

**"We made a promise, Bombshell, don't make us break it." He said, and returned to Tank and the others.**

**The group left without a word, but I knew they would never be far from me. **

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know I left it hanging. But be patient with me! I swear things will pick up from here. *Flinch* Don't hurt me! I know this seems like a cupcake all the way but just wait a few more chapters and it will become Babe with a firery vengance!!! Muhahahaha!!! Review please and let me know what you guys think. Thank you bunches!  
**


	6. Ch 5 Nasty Promises

**Thank you to all that reviewed on the last chapter! I know it was hard to swallow; I was gagging when I wrote it. Lol. Now on with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters; I just find them extremely entertaining in many, many ways…Heh, Ranger. **

**Chapter Five**

**Nasty Promises**

**Ranger's POV**

_**Thwack…Thwack….**_

**I threw my fist into the hanging punching bag in front of me, imagining Morrelli's face. Ever since the last conversation I had with Tank, I'd felt murderous, mainly towards the cop. Tank had informed me that although Babe was still picking up skips, she had stopped socializing with most of her close friends over the past few weeks. The neighbors had begun to report loud arguments coming from the house and several times, Joe was seen storming out of the house in an angry rush, only to return with flowers and a bag of chocolate éclairs. **

_**Thwack!**_

**It was times like these that I wished that I could talk to her, to hear her voice and tell her that she was making a horrible mistake. But that wasn't for me to tell her, she had to find out on her own. Didn't mean I had to like it though. **

** I swung my fist one last time before leaning onto the bag for support. My workouts were usually an hour long, but this morning I had to meet with the General to explain the unit's progress and report any liabilities within the team. Leaving the makeshift gym, I made my way to the barracks to shower and make myself more presentable for the meeting. **

**My shower was quick and I was dressed in my class As in less than ten minutes. The meeting was to take place in a secure office on the other side of base. I was escorted to the office and told to enter; since I knew the General there was no need to stand on formalities. The General was a tall, well built, man with dark eyes and a stern mouth. We shook hands and sat a round table that sat opposite from the door. **

** "Ranger, how are you?" The General asked sincerely. I felt my lips twitch in response, but stayed silent. "I know this must be hard for you, but your discharge papers are having to be re-filed. It should only take a few more weeks." **

** "I understand, Sir." I replied with a nod. The man across from me pulled out a file and opened it. **

** "The progress seems to be increasing in teamwork and efficiency." He scanned the file, lifting his eyes to me every few seconds. "Good job." **

** "Thank you, Sir." I responded absently. After a few more minutes, the General set down the file and looked me in the eye.**

** "Let's get this over with." He muttered under his breath. "Who is leaking the information to the drug cartel we're currently looking for?" He asked bluntly. I sat up straighter and crossed my arms. **

** "I've narrowed it down to two men in the unit. I have my associate in the states doing internal checks on them. I should have something in a few days." I explained to him seriously. Most of my 'in the wind' jobs consisted of finding a target and eliminating them, but this round was different. **

** Some information was being leaked from the unit and was ending up in the wrong hands, and I was brought in undercover to find the mole, and I was close to figuring out whom it was. **

** My first suspect was a gunny by the name of Lance Hollands, age twenty-seven. He had joined the army nine years ago, right out of high school, and joined Special Forces only three years ago. He had shady past, but then again who didn't? He was the fourth son in a family of ten, and his father lost his job. I could understand the shop lifting charges. Out of my suspects, he's the one I thought the most innocent. **

** The second name on my list was a lieutenant named Johnny Collins, age thirty. He'd been in the army since high school and although he was loyal to the core, he seemed to have some suspicious side projects back in the states. He was my primary suspect, but I wouldn't know for sure until later today when we executed our next exercise. **

** "Let me know." General responded when I told him what I had. After some small talk, we went our separate ways. The General to his private quarters and me to the barracks. As I neared the building, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I knew I was being watched. I stopped on my tracks and looked around, relying on past training to kick in. **

** Well, if it isn't the general's pet?" The voice sneered from behind their hiding place. It didn't do them any good seeing that I recognized their voice. Hiding a smirk I turned to face the direction the voice came from. **

** "Johnny." I stated simply and a moment later, a large man came out of the nearby bushes. He stood almost as tall as me, but was built like a bulldog. "I was right." **

** "About what?" He asked innocently. I noticed that his right hand was hidden behind his back. I knew then that I was going to be shot. I rolled back onto my heels and prepared myself. **

** "You're the mole." I said. My right hand casually rested on my hip and I felt for the small gun I kept hidden there. I knew I had to stall for time, so I got him to talk. "You have been leading marines to their graves and getting money for it." At my words, Collins laughed full out and pulled his hand into view. He held a 9mm berretta and it was pointed at my heart. **

**Now, this is not the first time I have looked down the barrel of a gun, and most certainly not the last. So I was pretty calm. I leaned back a little and waited. **

** "Well, now that you know, I'm going to have to bid you adieu." He sneered and began to pull the trigger. I fell back and rolled onto my stomach, firing my own weapon and emptying the clip into his chest and stomach. Johnny fell to the ground with a thud and I rose to my feet to check his pulse, it was slight.**

** "You will pay for this." He promised as the light fled from his eyes. **

'_**Great.' **_**I thought to myself. **_**'Just fucking great. I'm going to have to explain this.' **_

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. *ducks* don't throw anything at me!!!! I swear I will update soon!! And I swear on my left shoelace that this is a Babe fic, just be patient with me!!!! Review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you bunches for reading. :)  
**


	7. Ch 6 Explosions

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but life got in the way.**

**Omg! Thank you all for your awesome reviews, questions, and comments! They really brighten my day when I log in a read them. Thanks you bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them when I am bored and want that special kind of attention. Heh, Ranger. Naughty! **

**Warning: You are either going to like this chapter or want to kiss my ass. *Ducks* Don't throw things at me!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Explosions**

**Stephanie's POV**

** The chirping of Joe's alarm clock woke me from a deep sleep, the kind of sleep that keeps pulling you back in an effort to keep you in bed. But I managed to get up, shower, and get dressed all in a timely manner. I wore a cute fitted tee shirt that read, **_**'Been there, Done that.'**_** I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to pour myself some of the coffee my husband had left behind when he went to work. My husband. No matter how many times I thought it or said it to myself, it always sounded slightly off. Like it didn't mean what it was supposed to. **

** I shrugged and drank my beverage, planning on how my day was planned. I had a folder full of skips that I needed to pick up with Lula and I needed to run to the grocery store before Joe got home, as to avoid having a repeat of our most recent argument. A few nights before last, Joe and I had argued over the lack of proper food in the refrigerator. It started with the typical "What's for dinner?" from Joe and my response was the same one I'd given a hundred times before, which was sandwiches. That answer brought a thunderstorm of comments and snarky remarks from both Joe and myself. We had calmed down by the time we got ready for bed and both of us made it up to the other between the sheets. I had to admit to myself that marriage to Joe was turning out better than I had thought, seeing as how we lasted more than ten minutes before calling it quits. I finished my drink and left the house and Bob, who was chained to a tree in the backyard.**

** I was halfway to the office when my phone went off. I fumbled for it in the passenger seat and dropped it when I tried to open it. '**_**Damn.'**_** I thought to myself, settling back in my seat, resigning to get it later. Immediately after making said decision, it began to ring again. With a heavy sigh, I pulled into the nearest parking lot and reached for it. I opened it and to say hello when I was interrupted by an angry voice on the other end. **

** "Steph?" Joe's voice shouted from the earpiece and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "You there?" **

** "Yes, Joe." I said in reply. "Now, why are you shouting?" **

** "You didn't answer the last time I called." He answered the question with sincerity in his thick voice. I tried to suppress a smile but failed miserably. "I was afraid something happened to you." **

** "It's ten in the morning, what could happen to me this early?" I teased him, but apparently he wasn't in the mood because I heard him swear in Italian. "Joe?"**

** "I didn't need the sarcasm, Stephanie." Was his reply. "You know, I am so tired of you not taking your life style seriously." **

** "Joseph Morrelli!" I almost shouted into the phone. I could feel myself getting angry and I attempted to rein it in. "You and I made a deal. You'd stop hounding me." **

** "Cupcake, I'm beginning to wonder if I can take it back. You aren't worth the trouble this is putting me trough."**

**I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my stomach felt as though someone had punched me there. **

** "What did you say?" I asked him, angry and hurt. **

**There was silence on the other end of the line and I had to wonder if he meant to say it out loud. **

** "Cupcake, I am so sorry." His voice pleaded through the phone. "I didn't mean it like that. I've a really bad morning and I took it out on you. I apologize." He explained in a hurry.**

**I was quiet for a moment before opening my mouth to respond.**

** "How bad a day?" I asked in a soft voice. **

** "Pretty bad." Came the chucked reply and I smiled. After a quick goodbye, I hung up feeling like I was three inches tall, and I had no idea as the why. **

** The rest of the drive to the office was silent; I didn't even have the radio on. I wanted to think about the phone call I had with Joe. It nagged the back of my mind, like it was familiar to me but I didn't know how. I began to think about the changes in Joe that I had noticed since the wedding and I had to admit to myself that the arguments were getting more and more frequent and more than overly aggressive. Don't get me wrong, Joe hadn't hit me, but I was defiantly getting to know the genes behind his attitude. **

** "Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Joseph Morrelli?" Connie greeted me as I entered the office. I had to smile at her greeting; the title still made me all giddy inside. Although if I were being completely honest with myself, I would admit that it didn't hold a candle to Mrs. Carlos Manoso. Not that I would ever say this out loud.**

** "Hey, Connie." I greeted in a cheery tone. On her desk was a pile of folders that I desperately needed to get to, but just didn't feel like it. I was suddenly so tired that I actually had to lean on the desk to stay standing. **

** "Whoa, White Girl." The voice of Lula pierced my eardrums and I looked over my shoulder to look at her. She was wearing tight little number that made her look like a huge peach, minus the fuzz. The top was low cut and I just knew that the first time she bent over, she was going to be breaking a couple of laws. The pants matched her top, in everyway. "You look like shit." **

** "Not enough sugar this morning." I answered her, making up the lie on the spot. Truth was, I had no idea why I was feeling so tired, or hungry for that matter. **

** "Well, let's make a stop at Tasty Pastry and get a box of éclairs." She suggested, as she headed towards the door. "I'm wasting away here."**

***

**Lula and I stopped at our favorite pastry shop and then continued on our way to collect my most recent skips. **

** "Why don't we pick Joey Lazlo?" Lula asked after looking through the list. "He was arrested for public drunkenness." **

**Oh this was going to be fun, I just knew it. **

**We drove the five miles to Joey's beat down apartment building and eyed it suspiciously.**

** "What do you think the chances something is going to blow up are?" I asked, trying to keep any doubt out of my voice.**

**Lula sighed and turned to me. **

** "I'm going to be honest with you, White girl." She said soberly. "The chances of you blowing up are pretty slim. Seeing as you don't have a current stalker or crazy following you around." I nodded at her logic; it might not be bullet proof but I willing to believe anything at this point. **

**The two of us climbed out of the car and walked into the building. After finding out that Joey lived on the fourth floor, we headed towards the elevator. **

** "Out of order." The clerk yelled at us from the other side of the lobby.**

**I rolled my eyes heavenward, silently asking for a break, and walked towards the nearest flight of stairs. **

** "Lula, why don't you stay down here, just in case he gets passed me?" I threw over my shoulder and saw her nod. **

**I found the fourth floor and made my way to Joey's door. 203B. .It was grungy and looked like it was covered in more than one bodily fluid. Cringing, I lifted my hand and knocked. **

**Nothing. **

**I knocked again, louder this time, wondering if he was asleep. **

**Still nothing. **

**I pressed my ear to the door, mentally reminding myself to thoroughly clean that ear, and listened through the door. There was loud click and I heard a shout.**

**BOOOOM! **

**The vibration of the explosion rocked the building and threw me across the hall. I stumbled to my feet and quickly cataloged all the scrapes and bruises I might have.**

**Moments later the hall filled with the building's occupants as they tried to mob the stairs. There was pushing, shoving, and I'm pretty sure someone bit me as I was pulled into the sea of bodies. **

**The building's foundation must have taken quite a hit because as everyone ran down the stairs, the building shook, tossing everyone back and forth. **

** "Someone get me out of here!" a lady shouted.**

** "Yeah, I have bingo tonight." Another person yelled. **

** "I'm too young to die!" A man who looked like he was in his nineties screamed next to my ear. I moved to the outside of the mob and tried the nearest door. It was unlocked, thank God for small favors. I closed the door behind me and moved towards the window facing the parking lot. Opening the window, I stuck my head out and yelled to Lula.**

** "What happened to pretty slim?" I yelled.**

**She looked up at me and shrugged. **

** "That was before you entered the building." She replied. I saw that she had her phone in her hand and wondered whom she had called. Although the sirens in the distance answered my unspoken question. **

**A moment later I smelled something fairly familiar, smoke. Turning my head I saw flames licking the door, and knew I was in deep shit. **

** "Lula!" I screamed. "I'm trapped!" **

** "Hold on, White Girl!" She yelled back at me. "The hottie firemen have a big ladder, I'll make sure he climbs up to get your skinny ass." She turned to the nearest fireman and I spoke to him. She then turned back to me. "It's going to take a couple of minutes!"**

"**Not fast enough!" **

**The moment the words my lips, I felt my phone vibrate in my front pocket. I dug it out and looked at the caller ID. Morrelli. Oh boy, this could be interesting. **

** "Hello?" I answered tentatively. **

** "Stephanie Morrelli!" Came his Italian greeting. I flinched at his tone and held the phone away from my ear. I really didn't need this right now. "I thought we had a deal?" He shouted. "You'd stop working for Vinnie and Rangeman. How could you go behind my back like this?" He asked, I heard the words he was saying but something he said was wrong to me. That was not how our deal went. At least in my memory, it didn't. **

** "What are you talking about? That isn't how it went." I told him. **

** "Or so now you're going to call me a liar?" Voice pierced my mind and I suddenly felt like a small child. **

** "It was just to the end of the week." I explained for no reason. **

** "I don't care!" He yelled. I looked down and saw that the fire squad had opened a contraption that resembled an air blob. There were firemen surrounding the blob and they were motioning for me to jump. "Stephanie, are you listening to me?" I heard Joe shout.**

** "I'm going to have to talk to you when I get home." I told him, snapping the phone closed. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the flames had now engulfed the door and was slowly creeping across the floor. Taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer, I jumped out the window.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you guys for being soooooo patient with me while I battled severe writer's block. But that has been taken care of and I swear I won't make you wait that long again. Lol Please read and send me your awesome reviews to let me know what you think!! **


	8. Ch 7 The Beginning of the End

** Thank you for all the awesome reviews! **

** And thank you Jackie for pointing out my spelling error. Once again, this is a Babe Fic and isn't Morelli or Mrs. Plum friendly. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters; I just take them out and make them do things…heh Ranger.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Stephanie's POV**

**The force of impact of my body hitting the air blob was enough to knock the air from my lungs and I had to freeze so I could catch my breath. Instantly, there were firemen on all sides of me, checking to see if I was injured or needed immediate care. After letting them know I was okay, I was allowed off the blob and joined Lula behind the yellow caution tape.**

"**So?" I asked in a huff of a sigh. "Do they know what happened?" **

** "As far as I get piece together, Joey was trying to make a homemade bomb and didn't read the instructions right." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders, looking a point beyond my shoulder. I turned and saw Joe getting out of his SUV and tried to suppress a heavy sigh. I just wasn't to hearing it. **

** "Stephanie Morelli!" He shouted once he was in front of us. "How dare you hang up on me!" He added with his hands on his hips, something he usually did when he was angry. **

**Now at this point, Lula puffed up and stood directly in front of my husband. **

** "You know what? You can't talk to my girl like that you cop!" She informed him. Unfortunately, Joe wasn't in the mood, because he glared at her and threatened her with a year's worth of speeding and carrying concealed tickets. After a tense moment, she backed up a few steps and glared at him.**

"**What is the matter with you?" I asked him when he looked at me again. This attitude of his was becoming an everyday thing. **

"**What?" He snapped. "I can't expect some expect some form of respect from my wife?" He explained harshly. **

"**Joe, I haven't," I tried to say but was cut off by his voice.**

"**No, I don't want to hear your excuses!" He all but shouted, earning looks of the people standing near us. **

**It took all of my will power to stand there and listen to what he was saying. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a black SUV and knew who it was. **

**Bobby and Lester got out and took two steps in my direction before I managed to subtly wave them away, silently praying that they would understand. I watched as they stopped and assessed the situation. But before either of them could come any closer, Lester pulled his phone out and put it to his ear. His face began void of all emotion as he turned to his partner, motioning him to get back in the car. Watching the speed at which they moved and the worried expression on Bobby's face, I knew something was wrong. Only one thing could make them react that way. **

**I suddenly felt faint and my stomach rolled over itself, as if it wanted me to empty it all over Joe's shoes. **

"**Stephanie? Are you even listening to me?" Joe asked impatiently, crossing his arms in front of his chest. **

**I waited until the nauseas feeling left me before nodding, even though I hadn't really heard a word he said. **

"**Come, on." He said, pulling my arm in painful yank. "I'm taking you to the bonds office and your quitting right now." **

*~*

**Hours later, I was sitting in my parent's dining room eating pot roast, potatoes, carrots and rolls. My mother's way of subtly showing me how a 'real burg wife' should behave. I had never really thought about learning to cook, seeing as how I burn water most of the time, but Joe and my mother deemed it in 'my best interests' to learn. So here I was, eating a meal that I had sort of help make, if you count turning on the crock-pot and cutting the vegetables helping. **

"**So, Joe, I heard you got a pay raise at work?" My mother asked without making it sound like a question. **

"**Yes, ma'am." He answered through a full mouth. He looked up at my mother and gave what I could only describe as a look of curiosity. "Why do you ask?" He asked.**

"**Well, I just wanted to make sure that my future grandchildren are going to be taken care of, and won't have to scrounge for a living like their poor mother before she found you." She explained and at her words I felt my jaw drop in dismay. **

"**MOM!" I all but shouted. **

"**Don't shout at me, especially at the dinner table." Was all she said, backing it up with a glare that put mine to shame. "Besides, you know I'm right." She added, effectively succeeding in increasing my dismay. But before I could contradict her, she continued. "Honestly, Stephanie, how do you think people think of you when they hear about all the damage you've caused over the past couple of years? Did you think that they forgave you or planned on letting you continue to do so?" She took a sip of her water and met my eyes. "The only person, male wise anyway, that was willing to put up with all you little 'adventures' is Joe. And you're putting your marriage in jeopardy because you want to act like a child." **

**Her words hurt more than I was willing to admit, but I remained silent during her rant. I knew more than half of what she said was true, but I was pretty sure that Ranger would have been willing to put up with me. He'd done so on many occasions. I wisely kept that thought to myself, knowing not only her reaction to his name, but Joe's as well. **

"**Stephanie, you know I love you, but this has to stop." Joe spoke for the first time, but I had a feeling that he knew what my mother had planned on saying to me. It would not surprise me to find out that they had planned this little intervention. "I can't have the entire department thinking that I can't keep my own wife from breaking every law in the Trenton area." **

**I stopped listening to the conversation around me and tried to finish my dinner, even though the smell of it was making me sick to my stomach. **

**Once Joe and I got bac**

**k to his house, we undressed and silently climbed into bed. I had just gotten comfortable when I felt an arm snake around my waist and a pair of lips travel up my neck. **

"**Come on, Steph, I miss you." Joe's voice was husky and I hated it. It seemed to crawl over my skin, leaving me feeling violated. "We haven't had any fun since the honeymoon and that was almost a month ago." He whined, trailing his fingers over my stomach and making their way lower than was to my liking. **

"**Leave me alone, Joe." I said firmly, hoping he would get the picture. I was mistaken. **

**His hands traveled to my hip and turned me to face him. **

"**What is your problem?" He asked angrily. "Is it because I agreed with your mom?" **

**I shook my head and turned over to my stomach, trying to get him to understand that I just wanted to be left alone. **

"**Whatever, Cupcake." He snapped, getting out of bed. "I'll be back in a few hours." He informed me, as he got dressed. I didn't bother to ask where he was going, I knew. Terry Gilman. When we were on our 'off again' stage of our relationship he would go see Terry to get some. **

**I heard the front door close and had to retrain myself from crying, but failed miserably anyway.**

**

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me on this and i promise to make it worth your patience. and I'm sorry for the short chapter but something special happens next chapter!!! the moment you are all waiting for....that's right, it happens. Read and review and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks again! **


	9. Ch 8 Back in Trenton

**Warning: This chapter gets extremely violent and graphic. If physical abuse and other things make you uncomfortable don't read, skim. **

**You are not alone in your hesitance on the subject.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just get to play with them in dark alleys…. okay mainly just Ranger.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Back in Trenton**

**Ranger's POV**

** The plane landed on time and I exited through the side hatch. At the bottom of the stairs were Tank, Lester, and Bobby to meet me. This caught my attention; usually only Tank picked me up. Something must be wrong. Stephanie. My heart seemed to stop when the thought crossed my mind and I had to concentrate on the steps down the to the ground. **

"**Report." I told them as soon as my feet hit the concrete. Tank took a deep breath while Lester and Bobby appeared like they wanted to run for the hills. "Now!" If it was about Stephanie I wanted to know whom I was going to have to kill. **

"**Umm…we just received knowledge of a hired killer by the name of Howdy. He has been known to work in the western part of Europe and Russia. Recent Intel has informed us that he was hired by the Cuban Drug Cartel."**

**I allowed the words to sink in and waited for him to continue. **

"**He was last spotted in Havana. We have a man on the inside keeping an eye on him and all other threats." Lester finished for his superior. His face was now stone and he looked me in the eye. **

"**Keep it that way." I barked. "If he moves I want to know about it." The three men nodded their understanding and the tension decreased substantially. "Now, on to other business." I said as we made out way to the black SUV they drove in on. Again, there was tension in the atmosphere and I looked at them. They refused to look me in the eye. "What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer "What's the matter with her?" I all but yelled. Lester flinched but a moment later rage came over his face and I felt my blood boil. **

"**She's okay physically, mentally we can't say the same thing." Bobby explained quickly, having seen the dark look cover my face. "She hasn't been seen outside in over a week. There have rumors of Morelli cheating on her with Terry Gilman, but nothing has been confirmed." He added with an angry sigh. **

"**Have you talked to her?" I asked. The information I had just received was sending off so many different emotions that I was almost feeling overwhelmed. **

"**We tried but she hung up when I told her who it was." Lester sighed. He turned and looked at me as Tank drove out of the airport. "Should we intervene?" He asked me and I had to look down at my feet, trying to decide between my instincts and what my Babe would want. **

"**Ranger?" Tank said. **

**Let's go to Rangeman and I'll make my decision." I told them.**

*~*

**Two hours later I was parked in front of Joe and Stephanie's house sitting in my black Cayenne. The house looked like every other house on the block, but the atmosphere around the house was darker. Like the occupants were unhappy. With a heavy sigh I climbed out of the car and all but ran up the stairs to the wrap a round porch. Before I even had a chance to knock, the door opened and in the entry stood my Babe. Except she didn't look the way she had before I left. She looked almost defeated. In the way her eyes were dull and the way she was thinner, like the life had been sucked out of her and left her nothing but a skinny shell. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing there, but the look was gone in a second. Replaced by anger.**

"**You left me!" She all but yelled in my face. "You left me with him! You left me and I had to live in Hell while you were gone!" She sobbed and fell against the door frame. I threw my arms around her and held her to my chest, praying that she let me back into her life. Her fists pounded into my chest and she sobbed uncontrollably.**

**We sat that way for almost half an hour, and it wasn't until Babe sat up straight and looked at a grandfather behind her did either of us move.**

"**Oh god!" She cried and stood up, leaving the safety of my arms. "He's going to be here in a few minutes! If he sees you, he'll kill you and do god knows what to me." Fear laced her voice and I had to retrain myself from hitting the nearest wall, but I knew that it would only scare her."You have to leave, now."  
**

"**Babe I can't leave you here." I told her firmly. The urge to pick her up and run away to a place where no one could find us was so overwhelming that I made the decision to do so and took a step towards her, but was stopped by her soft voice, which always seemed to make my body freeze and relax. **

"**Please, Carlos." Her voice was thick with unshed tears and I felt the need to be heard in her tone, and I knew that there was no way she had been since her marriage. **

**I tensed for a few moments, trying to get over my natural instinct to drag her up to seven and keep her there. I looked up into her blue eyes and saw determination in them, most likely the first emotion she'd shown in a long time. **

"**Babe, you are to call me or Tank the minute something happens." I told her in the firmest tone I had ever used with her. "Do you understand, Stephanie? I just got home and I refuse to loose you to a no good cop like Morelli." I was surprised when my voice came out as a growl. Her eyes widened at my words but she nodded anyway, even though she hated being told what to do. **

"**I promise, Ranger." Her voice was soft and tearful, and it was nearly my undoing. Instead of picking her up, I stood there a moment longer, trying to see into her thoughts, before jogging back to my car and speeding off, tears nearly blinding my vision. I had just done what I swore never to do. I just left **_**my**_** Babe in a place where she could go to sleep not knowing if she would wake up in the morning, and it was eating a hole into my heart. **

***~*  
**

**Stephanie's POV**

**Seeing Ranger on my porch was both exhilarating and frightening. Exhilarating because my heart always gave a little flop when I saw him and the first smile to cross my face since the explosion at Joey's was to blamed on him. But the fright that Joe would come home early and drunk, which was becoming an everyday tradition, overrode any happiness I had at the moment. If Joe had seen Ranger, he would have been within his rights to shoot; well, he would've thought he was within his rights. And I could not handle Ranger getting shot in front of me a second time. **

**I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to get started on dinner, which was to be expected on the table when he got home. I was still learning all of my mother's recipes, so I wasn't a cook the burg would brag about, but I was silently proud of myself. Tonight I would make up for seeing Ranger by making Joe's favorite, lasagna. **

**After I was done putting the main course together, I realized that a run to the store was needed to get a few things for the other participants in the meal and knew I would be back in time to get the lasagna out of the oven before it burnt. I threw the pasta into the newer oven and walked outside to go the store down the street. **

**While I was there I picked up a cheesecake as well, knowing that Joe might want dessert. It only took about fifteen minutes all around, but as I neared the house I saw Joe's SUV in the drive next to my car. I moved the bag to my left arm and looked at my watch, it was forty-five minutes before he was supposed to be home. This was not good, not good at all. When I reached the door, I took a deep breath and opened it, bracing myself for the inevitable fight about to take place.**

**The only thing scarier than a yelling Joe is a dead silent one. When he would yell, I knew that there was a chance that he would calm down before doing any real damage, but the Joe that met me in the kitchen was a whole other person. And much scarier if I had to admit it. I looked at him calmly and smiled as best I could in the current situation.**

"**Hi, honey, how was work?" I asked him sweetly, hoping to avoid his anger, and knowing I would fail. **

**He was in front of me in a minute and had snatched the bag out of my hands before I could blink. His eyes were murderous and for the first time since our wedding I was terrified that this time I wouldn't escape what he wanted to do. **

"**Don't act innocent with me, **_**Cupcake,**_** I know what you did." He sneered into my face, his breath smelling of hard liquor and cigar smoke. "Or should I say **_**who**_** you did?" He added with smirk. He grabbed me by the arms and shook me, causing my head to bobble back in forth. **

"**What are you talking about, Joe?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer, but being confused as to how he found out about Ranger being here. **

"**I know he was here, Steph!" He shouted in my face, shaking me harder and making my teeth rattle. "Ms. Klapp across the street saw him here and called your mother, she called me and told me to control you better before the whole of the burg found out about it." He told me and I inwardly cussed out the burg tradition of spying on the neighbors. He stopped shaking me and forced my chin upward, giving me a chance to tell him that he was misinformed, but I looked away from him. He yelled wordlessly and pushed me away from him. **

**I took the opportunity to move out of the kitchen, but was dragged back into the room by a pair of rough hands around my throat. I struggled against the hold but wasn't quite strong enough, and gave up quickly. Joe pulled me towards him and removed one of his hands from my neck, only to place it around my waist. He shoved me towards the kitchen table and threw me face down onto its surface. I struggled to loosen his hold on my neck, but he wouldn't budge. He seemed almost insane in his actions and I became terrified that I would not live through his rampage. **

**His hand that was around my waist buried itself in my hair and yanked my head backwards, before he leaned into me, breathing in my ear.**

"**If you're going to give it up to anyone it will be me, Bitch." He all but snarled and slammed my head into the wooden table with such force that black dots crept into the edges my vision and for a moment I thought I would pass out. Joe slammed my head once more for good measure and moved his hands to the bottom of the sundress I was wearing. **

**Finally, my self-preservation kicked in and I started to kick out with my legs, hoping to make contact with a sensitive area of his lean body. I only succeeded in making him even more angry, judging by the way he cursed and then yanked me off the table and shoved me to the hard floor, which connected with my shoulder and popped it out of place. I screamed at the pain that zinged up my right arm, but a rough hand closed off the sound and I felt Joe's body pin mine to the floor with his weight. His legs trapped mine and I struggled to wiggle free, moving my good arm and trying get out from under him. My efforts only earned me a punch to the face and stomach as he kept me in place. He shifted his weight to one side and I saw my opportunity, so moving my knee to one side I forced it upward, connecting with his crouch. **

**His eyes bugged out of his head and he grabbed himself. I moved to slither out from under him but used his free hand to grab my hair and slam the back of my head into the floor, rendering me almost unconscious. The black spots on the edge of my vision worsened and I felt a wet sticky liquid spreading out around me.**

**I allowed myself to drift into a dreamlike state but it only lasted a few seconds because I suddenly felt like I was being ripped in half by a drill. The invasion was excruciating and I threw my hands out in meek punches that made my assailant laugh at my efforts. My legs were lifted and the pain intensified by a thousand, making me scream. **

"**You never made that much noise when we were in bed, you must really like this." Joe's voice was sneering at me and I let my weight sink to the floor as he continued his assault on my beaten body. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that I were somewhere else, with someone else. **

**In my mind's eye I was with Ranger and we were sitting a table laughing and feeding each other strawberries and other fruits. The image created a buffer between what was happening to me and I gladly welcomed it. Squeezing my eyes shut and clinching my fists I waited until Joe was done with me. And only when I felt his body fall onto mine did I relax slightly, as much as I could anyway. I felt his chest rise and fall with fatigue and knew he was asleep.**

"**Ranger." I mouthed as the blackness of unconsciousness pulled me down into its abyss, hoping that there was some miracle that he would hear me, knowing that he never would. **

**

* * *

**

**Millions of women and girls are abused and raped everyday in the United States. Many never report it because they are too afraid to or fear they will be blamed for the incident, but it only takes one person to notice and speak out against it for the community to intervene on the behalf on those that can't, like small children. Please help those who need it before more lives are ruined or worse…lost. **

***ducks* don't hit me please! This chapter had to happen, we knew that! But now that Ranger is back in town, we can count on him to save the day, right? Right! We'll have to see in the next chapters. Please read and review and let me know how I did, to cuss me out for putting our favorite bombshell through hell, or to ask questions about the way this story is going. Compliments and criticism are always welcome and appreciated. Thank you bunches!  
**


	10. Ch 9 Spidey Sense

**OMG!!!! Thank you all for your reviews, they were awesome and yes, (for those who mentioned that it was hard to read) it was very hard to write. I had to get up and walk away from the computer a few times in order to keep dark memories at bay. You guys are amazing! **

**Thanks for suffering through the last chapter and continuing onto this one. I promise it's slightly better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these well-used characters, I just use them for myself every once in awhile…. mainly just Ranger… and occasionally Lester. Yes, Lester. **

**What? Don't judge me. **

**Now, on with the tale.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Spidey Senses**

**Stephanie's POV**

**I woke up late the next morning feeling as if I had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. My body was sore and blood stained, and I couldn't wait until I was able to use the shower, if I was able to get to it without falling on my busted ass. The pain that laced its way up my crooked arm was unbearable as I staggered into the bathroom, my vision was still blurry and I had the mother of all headaches. I leaned over the sink and saw my reflection, which told me that I still had all my teeth, but that was the only good news it had to share. My face was bruised and swollen from the punches and I still had blood caked into my hair, which was matted to my forehead. I stumbled to the tub and turned on the water, filling the porcelain tub with steaming water. **

** When the water was more than half way full, I gently lowered myself into the hot liquid, soaking my beaten body and sore muscles. I scrubbed the blood off of my skin and out of my hair, turning the water black and having to drain it only to fill it once more. My left arm was still hanging wrong and when I tried to raise it, the pain intensified, so I left it alone. Probably not the best choice, but it was the only one I had. I couldn't go the ER like this, everyone would find out and Ranger would be told and then he would be on a warpath. I knew enough that if Joe could hurt me this bad that he would try to kill Ranger without thinking about it. And since he was a loved cop in the TPD, no one would question his story about it. Most cops thought Ranger was off his rocker anyway and would believe a cop who said he was there to harass his wife. I couldn't bare to see that happen to the one man I really loved, so I made my decision to stay silent about the incident last night, for now anyway. I would someone, i just had to figure out who.  
**

** Almost half an hour later, I rose out of the tub, dried off, as best I could with one arm, and threw on some clothes, not really paying attention to which ones, and headed slowly downstairs, my body still stiff. When I reached the kitchen I saw the extent of the damage that was done. The table was all but broken and there was a big blood puddle where Joe had thrown me to the floor. The food that I bought that evening was scattered all over the floor and the smell of burnt pasta hung in the air. I turned my head when I saw a piece of paper hanging on the front of the fridge. It was written in Joe's handwriting and read, '**_**Clean up your mess before I get home or there will be consequences!" **_** I sighed, resigned to the current situation, knowing that I would find a solution later, and began to clean up the kitchen. **

** It didn't take long, but the work was hard on my sore body anyway. The pasta was the hardest part, because it stuck to the pan. While I was in the mist of cleaning the pan, the house phone rang and I stumbled over to it. **

"**Hello?" I greeted, my voice hoarse from all the screaming I had done the night before. **

"**Stephanie?" It was my mother. Great, just great. "Is that you?" **

"**Yes, ma'am." I answered, knowing that if I made a smartass remark, she would tell Joe. It was like having personal tattletale.**

"**Joe told me you slept with that Cuban thug, Ranger." She jumped right to the reason she called and I knew whose side she would take, again. **

"**Did Joe tell you want he did to me?" I asked, my emotion getting the better of me. "Did he tell you he beat me, that he raped me, within an inch of my life?" I all but yelled into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the line and I silently prayed that she would understand. **

**I was wrong, again.**

"**You deserved it if you slept with that man." She stated casually, as if this was an everyday conversation for her. I felt her words in my chest and it felt as though I was having a heart attack. My own mother felt more sympathy towards the man that beat me than her own daughter. It was a sickening realization. **

"**You know mom, I am so tired of you taking Joe's side over mine." I told through gritted teeth. If I could've reached through the phone and slapped her I would have. **

"**I would take your side if you were right." She said in a matter of fact tone, like it was the easiest concept to get. She then began telling me all the things I was doing wrong in my marriage and how to fix it, not that I wanted her help. I was through taking my mother's advice and hung up on her mid-sentence. I went back to cleaning the pasta pan, taking out my frustrations out of the black pieces of burnt food, my arm aching and my head pounding more so than before.**

***~***

**Ranger's POV**

** Something wasn't right. I knew it the moment I woke up and had felt it all day, and I couldn't ignore it any longer. Something had gone wrong and I needed to find out what it was. Now. I quickly made my way to the fifth floor to look at all the monitors, and saw nothing was out place. Everyone was where they needed to be. I checked my men's GPS's and saw that everyone was still in the office building. I was making my way back to my office when I realized what it was, Stephanie. I hadn't heard from her yet, but I knew something had happened. I turned and ran back to the control room, and barked at Hal to bring up her GPS, I had a few scattered around her, but the most reliable was the pen in her purse, seeing as she always had it near her. The pen showed that she was in the ER. My heart stopped and Hal stiffened when he saw it. Why was she in the ER? She had looked okay when I saw her the previous afternoon. What could've happened? I marched out of the control room and located Bobby, who was in the lunchroom. **

"**Bobby!" I nearly shouted, causing to spill water down his front. He looked up at me and straightened when he saw the look on my face. **

"**Sir?" He asked, all business. I leaned over the table and got in his face.**

"**You still have a contact in the ER?" I asked him, my tone dangerous. He nodded and I saw understanding dawn on his face. He stood and walked out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket. I did the same with mine, but I dialed Tank.**

"**Yo, Bossman." He greeted.**

"**Get Lester and come to the lunch room." I ordered and slammed the phone closed. A moment later, Bobby returned to the room and opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand to silence him and waited the few minutes for Lester and Tank to arrive. When they entered the room, both sets of eyes found mine and they became all business. "Go ahead." I told Bobby. **

**He sighed and looked me in the eye.**

"**Stephanie Plum Morelli was brought in this afternoon by her husband Joseph when he came home and found her at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. She was diagnosed with a dislocated shoulder, concussion, ruptured spleen, and two broken ribs." Here he paused and we saw that he had to gain his composure. "There were signs of sexual assault. She was taken into surgery on arrival and came out of it just minutes ago. She is expected to make a full recovery." **

**Without my consent, my fist flew and slammed into the nearest wall. My Babe was lying in a hospital bed because of a man that one point claimed he loved her but turned into every woman's nightmare, and because I was too stupid to take her away from him when I knew I should have. **_**'Well, I won't be making that mistake twice.'**_** I thought to myself and turned to leave, only to be stopped by hands on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see three men with death in their eyes. I nodded at their silent question and we made our way to the underground garage. Tank and I climbed into a SUV while Lester and Bobby rode in a turbo. **

** The ride to the hospital was silent and I knew I was in Steph would call my 'zone', but I didn't care. All I cared about was seeing Steph and making sure that rat bastard never hurt her again. When we reached the building, we all but ran inside and crowed the receptionist. **

**I leaned over the desk and quietly asked where Stephanie was. **

"**Are you family?" She asked me in a snippy tone, and it took all my will power not to grab the patient chart. **

**But before I could answer a young woman, in her late twenties with black hair and bright green eyes, appeared behind the girl and smiled at a point behind my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Bobby grinning back. '**_**Well**_**, **_**I'd **__**be**__** damned; **__**he **__**had **__**a **__**girlfriend **__**after **__**all**_**.' And she was pretty too. She was slim but not skinny and seemed to be very calming. **

"**It's okay, Linda." She said, her voice gentle but firm. Linda turned, looked at her colleague, and glared. "Theses are the men I told you about. They are here to take care of our patient, better than we can at this point." She explained, waving us to follow her as she moved to a long hallway to the right. "Mrs. Morelli is in the ICU for the moment, she's about to be moved to a private ward." We followed her down the hall and stopped when she stood outside a closed door. She turned and looked at each of us. "Mrs. Morelli is going to be in this room in about five minutes, at which point Mr. Morelli will have left to go get some from Terry Gilman since his wife is out of commission, the bastard. I suggest you guys hang out here for a few minutes before you go teach him a lesson." She told us and then turned to walk away, glancing over her shoulder to look at Bobby. "Call me tonight. I've missed having you over for dinner." She told him, and then continued on her way. **

**We all watched the nurse walk away and I saw Lester turn to Bobby, a look of shock on his face.**

"**You had to have had paid her to act like that?" He said in surprise. Bobby shook his head and grinned up at his friend and teammate. **

"**I didn't, I met her at a nursing conference in Newark." He answered with a wistful sigh. **

"**Wait, the conference that was on the base?" Lester asked in confusion. Bobby nodded but remained silent. "So she was," **

"**In the army?" Bobby finished the question, nodding. **

"**So she could kick your ass." Tank told Lester and the men smiled at the thought. **

** Moments later, the double doors on the other end of the hall opened and we saw a hospital bed being pushed by two female orderlies. My heart stopped when I saw curly brown hair at the head of the bed. I took one step towards the group but was held back by my men before I could get any farther. I considered fighting them for only a moment, and then realized they were going to wheel her into the room we were standing in front of. The orderly closest to me looked up into my eyes, her own full of rage. **

** "You the husband?" She asked in a tight tone and I would've laughed if it were a different situation. I leaned down to her level and met her gaze.**

** "If I were her husband, she would never see the inside of the ER. Only the maternity ward." I whispered dangerously. **

**The girl's eyes widened for a moment then knowledge crept over her features.**

** "You must be Ranger." She stated simply. "She's been asking for you since she came out of surgery."**

**Her words hit me with the force of a hundred bullets and I nearly fell over. "You can go in as soon as we have her situated." She told us and went inside the room they had put my Babe in. **

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over my shoulder to see Tank steadying me. **

** "She will be okay." He told me. "It's Bomber we're talking about." He grinned, trying to make me feel better and it did, a little. **

**A few minutes later the nurses came out of the room and informed us that we could see Stephanie. **

** My babe was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room and was covered in bandages. A white bandage was wrapped around her forehead twice, allowing the bones in skull to mend back together. Her face was swollen and covered with black and blue bruises. Her lips were split and looked like they had just been bleeding. As I got closer I noticed that there were handprints on her neck and shoulders, which made the rage that was already coursing through my veins double. I came to stand next to her bed and took her fragile hand in my own. Her arm was thinner than I remembered and I tried not to think of why that was. I saw that her waist was wrapped tightly with bandages, to set her ribs. **

**Tank, Bobby, Lester came to stand around her bed and the look on their faces told me I wasn't alone in my need to beat the shit out of Morelli. **

**I leaned down and kissed Stephanie's cheek, one of the only areas that remained unharmed. **

** "Babe, wake up. Please." I whispered to her, begging her to hear me. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for her eyes to open, and when they did, they were full of tears and glazed over. "Babe, I'm right here." I told her. **

**Her eyes found me and they widened slightly. Her mouth opened and I felt tears come to my eyes.**

** "You… shouldn't… be," Her voice cracked but she continued. "Be…here." **

**I heard the men around us cough out at her words. And I found myself grin slightly. **

"**Where do you want me to be, Babe?" I asked softly. Her hand tightened around mine and I had to admire her strength. **

**There was a pause before she answered.**

** "Here." **

**My men chuckled at her response and I found myself smiling. **

** "You never disappoint, Babe." I told her gently. She tried to smile at my words, but hissed in pain instead. "Steph?" **

** "Okay…just sore." She whispered, her voice cracking. I motioned for one of the guys to bring her water and Lester rested the pitcher in front of me. I grabbed a nearby cup and filled it. Using my arm to lift her gently, I put the cup to her lips and slowly poured the cool liquid into her mouth. **

**She took careful gulps, as if her throat was sore from the beating it had taken. And when she was done, Stephanie pushed the cup away from her mouth and looked up at me with grateful eyes. **

** "Thank you, Ranger." She said to me. Her eyes began to close in exhaustion but I needed to know something before she fell asleep. **

** "Stephanie, when you recover enough to leave the hospital, where do you want to go?" I asked quietly. Her eyes opened slightly.**

** "I want to go home." She whispered as her eyes closed again. **

**My heart constricted and I heard my men take a deep breath to retrain themselves from saying anything. **

** "I can't do that, Steph, you know I can't." My voice all but cracked when I spoke. **

** "Why not?" Steph's voice was soft, and I wondered if I had heard her. "It's your building…" She added as she drifted asleep. **

** The moment her eyes closed I stood, placing her hand beside her, and walked out of her room, my men behind me. There was something very important we needed to take care of. **

**We were half way to the door that led outside when a familiar voice called out to us. Bobby turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.**

** "Kathy?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Kathy came to a stop in front of us, her expression one of horror and hesitance. "What is it?" **

** "Mrs. Morelli's blood work just came back and there is something you should know." She paused and looked down, then seemed to pull her thoughts together. She met my eyes. "Mrs. Morelli is five weeks pregnant."**

**Oh God.**

**

* * *

**

**Yes that did just happen! I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I tried to give Steph some of her dignity and trust me when I say that revenge on Joe will slow and painful. Read and review please. I know that I usually update often, but it might be a few days before the next chapter is up. I have to be in Muskogee this weekend and no where near a computer, sorry. Thank you bunches!  
**


	11. Ch 10 Refuge

**Okay, peeps, I have decided that this story is going to be the first story of three, because there are many things that have yet to pass, and it would be very cramped if I left them in this one. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, just an fyi. **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I'm sorry that is has taken forever for me to update, but academies for Renaissance Festival were killer…. in a pleasurable way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderfully delightful characters that are mentioned in this story; they are just used for my own enjoyment….Hehehe, Ranger.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Refuge**

**Ranger's POV**

** The blood in my veins stopped at her words and I had to shake my head to make sure I had heard her right. **_**'Stephanie was pregnant?' **_**I thought to myself**_**, 'By that two- timing good for nothing cop.'**_

** "Could you run that by me one more time?" I asked, using all of my will power to keep the anger out of my voice. Kathy actually took a step back and held her hands out in front of her. **

** "If you're going to take it out on anyone, it should be that man that calls himself her husband." She told me softly, but firmly. **

** "Boss, easy." Tank said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned and glared at the man before me.**

** "Easy?" I all but growled. "How do you expect me to take it easy, when the woman I love is laying in a hospital bed because of some punk ass cop that thinks its fun to hit her as a recreational activity!" **

** "I know its hard, Ranger." Lester stated, coming into my line of vision. "You think any of us like hearing that? You think you're the only one that wants to see Morelli's head on a stake right now? Trust me, cuz, you're not." **

**I stared at my men and saw that they agreed with him. So taking Tank's advice, I counted to ten silently and turned back to Kathy. **

** "Is it all possible for me to post guards outside her door?" I asked almost calmly. The grin that slid into place was almost maniacal in nature and I felt my men step back, away from the waif of a woman before me. I smiled back at her and nodded in understanding. "I will have two of my men in the building within the hour. And I will expect them to be given the full extent of her condition, minus one detail." I told her, and then turned to walk out. The others followed in a confused silence, and I did not elaborate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Hal at the office. **

** "Yo." He answered after the first ring. **

** "I need you to find out the location of Mr. Morelli, as soon as possible." I barked into the phone. There was a series of clicks before he responded.**

** "Sir, Morelli is located at the cop shop." Hal answered and I closed the phone. **

**I turned to the men behind me. **

** "Tank and Bobby, stay with Steph. I don't want anyone except nurses and doctors and immediate family into the room. Understand?" I ordered them with a dangerous tone. Both Tank and Bobby nodded and then turned to walk away, making their way to Steph's room. Lester looked at me with determination. "Lester, I want you to drive to Joe's house and pick up some cloths and things for her, keep it quiet." Lester nodded and walked out the door and climbed into the turbo. I took and deep breath and made my way to the SUV Tank and I had rode in. **

*********

** The cop shop was on the other side of town and the drive there felt like an eternity, but once I pulled into the parking lot, I felt my senses sharpen, as if I was once again in enemy territory with nothing but a hunting knife and my wits. A frightening scenario to some. I climbed out of the vehicle and walked inside the building, instantly earning both glares and curious looks. Making my way to the front desk, I saw Eddie and Big Dog walking towards me. I smiled politely and greeted them both with handshakes. **

** "Didn't know you were back in town." Eddie said to me with a small grin. **

** "Got back just yesterday." I answered him with a nod. The look in their eyes told me that they knew why I was there. "Can I speak with Detective Morelli?" The men exchanged a look and I knew why they were suddenly so hesitant. "Don't worry I just want to talk, I'll even do so out here so you can keep an eye on me." This earned me a quiet chuckle from Eddie and I knew they would comply. And after a few moments, Big Dog went to find Morelli. I stood there and waited calmly for the man I wanted to see and, if I were completely honest with myself, to beat the shit out of. **

**Minutes later, Big Dog returned with a very angry Morelli. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot, and I had to wonder if he had started drinking on a regular basis. He came to stop right in front of me and glared.**

** "What the hell are you doing here, Manoso?" He all but growled. **

** "I came to see if you knew Stephanie had been sexually assaulted?" I asked out right, which caused Eddie and Big Dog to take in quick breaths and stare at their brother in blue. I saw a series of emotions flash across his face, but they were gone before I could distinguish them. **

** "I haven't been given the extent of her injuries, so no I didn't." Joe answered calmly. The only things on his face that gave away how angry he was were his eyes. They were narrow and cold. **

** "Well, I was and I was wondering if you had any idea as who would do that to Steph?" I asked and watched as the calm mask began to slowly crack. I was close to pushing him over the edge I needed him to nosedive off of.**

** "I have no idea." He answered too fast and I knew that I wasn't the only one that noticed because of the way Eddie and Big Dog's eyes narrowed slightly. I grunted and looked down. I raised my gaze and met his evenly. **

** "Did you rape your wife?" I asked calmly, even though every muscle in body was struggling to grab him and beat him within an inch of his life. **

**The effect of my words was exactly as I had expected. Morelli pulled his fist back and threw it towards my face. I took the weak punch and returned it with one of my own. My fist bulldozed his ribs and I held him up by the collar of his shirt. Eddie and Big Dog took one step towards me but I lifted my eyes and silently let them know that this was where my physical manhandling would stop. **

** "Stay away from Stephanie, married or not. I will not tolerate some little pissant like you to tear her down like you have been. She is better than that, better than you." I sneered softly. "But you knew that didn't you? Which is why you wanted to marry her as soon as I left, isn't it?" **

**Morelli gasped for air and growled at me.**

** "You can't keep me from seeing my wife!" He shouted, as best he could anyway. This caught the attention of every cop in the room and they turned to look at the commotion. I grinned menacingly. **

** "The hospital preformed a rape kit, and when they compare the DNA it will match yours, which is in the system." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear, causing some men to walk towards us angrily. **

**Joe saw that he was very quickly loosing any respect he may have held with his fellow cops by the second and jerked out of my grasp. **

** "What about you?" He shouted. "A neighbor saw you with her last night. It could've been you that did it." He accused desperately. **

**I turned to Eddie and Big Dog, since they were the closest, and asked them if they agreed.**

** "You might be crazy, but you would never hurt Stephanie the way you said she was." Eddie answered, glaring at Morelli. **

** "I agree." Big Dog stated. **

**Morelli began to shout out accusations and finally tried to throw another punch. This time I caught his fist and trapped his arm behind his back, bending him forward. **

** "Stay away from her." I told him. "Her attorney will be contacting you with the divorce papers soon." **

** "Stephanie doesn't have an attorney, and my lawyer won't do a damn thing she asks him to." **

** "She will shortly, I can guarantee it." I promised, letting him go. I glared at him once more and turned to leave.**

** "Joe, we need to ask you a few questions about the condition of your wife." Big Dog told him as I walked out the door. **

** As soon as I reached the SUV I pulled out my cell phone and called my attorney, asking him to draw up divorce papers and making sure Steph had every right to keep Morelli out of her and her baby's life. Calvin suggested that she file a retraining order on him, so that he couldn't come within 100 feet of her. It sounded like a good plan and I asked him to bring the paperwork to the hospital, so she and I could go over it together. By the time I reached the hospital, I was exhausted and when I looked at the time I saw that it was almost ten o'clock. Visiting hours would be over by now and I could sit with Steph by myself. I had been an idiot to think that she would be okay if I left her here for a few months, even if it was to do a job. I had known how much her mother and Joe were pushing her, but failed to realize that without telling her how I felt about her, I had given her no reason to wait for me. But now that my government contract would be up here in a few weeks, I had every reason to tell her how I felt about her. **

*****

** As I came off the elevator on the floor where Steph was being kept I heard a loud noise and ran into the room with my gun drawn. The room was filled with people and I could barely see my Babe. **

** "Tank!" I shouted, angrily. **

** "You said immediate family, Sir." Was the faceless reply. I looked at the people in the room and saw that it was indeed her family. Not her blood family, but her closest friends. Lula was the one that had been making so much noise trying to get close to her former partner. And Connie was sitting close to the door, fanning herself. I saw that the people closest to the bed were Mary Lou and her family, kids and all. **

**I made my way around the room and stood close to Mary Lou's husband, who was standing next to my men. I glared at Tank and he grinned sheepishly, well as sheepish as he could get. "Lula and Connie heard about it on the news that a Trenton cop was suspected of beating his wife. And Bomber called Mary Lou about an fifteen minutes ago." He explained, answering my silent question. I sighed and looked down, knowing that my time alone with Steph would have to wait until everyone left, I glanced at my watch, which should be in about twenty minutes. I motioned for Tank to come out into the hall with me and closed the door, effectively cutting off all sound coming from behind the door. **

** "Report." **

** "The nurse came in while you were gone and checked her vitals, they were stable." Tank began; he crossed his arms over his chest, which indicated how angry he was. "Her blood work was fine, as was her brain activity, and seeing as how she's visiting with all those people, I'd say that was a given." A small smile caused his lips to twitch and he continued. "She woke up about thirty minutes ago, asked where you were and promptly called Mary Lou after Bobby told her you would be back tonight." **

** "Does she know?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer but needing to anyway. **

** "Not yet, Bobby and I figured that the nurse could tell her when everyone leaves." He answered quietly. I nodded and turned to look through the glass panel of the door that separated us from the audience. **

** "Who will be her nurse tonight?" I asked softly. **

** "Kathy, she has volunteered to stay tonight and make sure everything goes smoothly." **

**I grunted at the words and closed my eyes in fatigue, this was taking a huge toll on me and I needed to rest, even if it was only for a few minutes. **

** "I take it that Morelli has been taken care of?" Tank asked me and I grinned ever so slightly.**

** "I let him get a punch in, then acted upon self defense." I said. "I'm having Calvin draw up divorce papers and a retraining order for her, and he'll bring them by the hospital. He should have them tomorrow." I looked back into the room and saw Stephanie yawn largely and knew it was time to kick everyone out. **

**Stephanie's POV**

** My mouth widened and I could have sworn that my jaw popped out of place. **

** "Damn, White Girl!" Lula said from my right. "I don't think I have ever seen a mouth that big, even as a hoe." She laughed and for a moment I laughed with not only her, but Connie and Mary Lou, but then remembered something Joe and my mother had said to me about talking back too much for a 'burg housewife'. I glanced at my hands and tried to appear as if I weren't suddenly interested in my nails. I heard to door open and felt the hair on the back of neck stand up.**

**Ranger was close by, and I was having a serious case of déjà vu.**

** Glancing up, I saw that I had been right and watched as Ranger made his way to the side of my bed, but unlike last time, he didn't stop to talk to Tank. I turned my face up to and smiled a very small smile, knowing that he would be the one staying with me tonight. **

** "Guys, I'm feeling kind of tired, do you think you can come by tomorrow?" I asked everyone, who immediately agreed and began gathering purses, husbands, and children before hugging me gently and walking out the door. I lifted my eyes from the door to Ranger's very surprised facial expression.**

** "What?" I asked. I picked to the remote to the bed up and pushed the button that allowed it to go down, so that I was partially lying on my back. **

** "Didn't think you would kick them out on your own." He answered with a slight grin as he sat down in the nearest chair. **

**I yawned again and realized that the pain meds that I had been given over thirty minutes ago were kicking in. **

** "I have my moments." I tried to say, but my words came out slurred as an effect of the drugs that were coursing through my veins. I felt my eyelids droop, but needed to ask him something before I fell asleep, again. "Where did you go when you left?" **

**I saw him sit up straighter and his body stiffen.**

"**Babe," He started to protest but I interrupted him with my best glare.**

** "Ranger, where did you go?" **

** "I went to the cop shop to pay Morelli a visit." He answered honestly. At his words, my eyes, which had been slowly closing, opened wide and panic filled their depths. "I confronted him in a room full of people and even let him get the first punch." He told me, knowing that I was worried he might have gotten carried away in his attempt to keep me safe. **

** "As long as I don't have to worry about you too." I said, my voice sounding distant. The look in his eyes changed from affection and amusement to sympathy and hesitation. "What is it, Carlos?" I asked, knowing that by calling him by his true name I would get an answer. **

** "Babe…Stephanie, I don't know to tell you this, but," He started to say when the door opened and my nurse came in carrying a chart and holding a small teddy bear in her left hand. **

** "Hey there, Mrs. Morelli, do I really have to call you that?" She asked in tone that made me almost grin. I shook my head no, knowing that even I didn't want to hear it. "Okay then, Ms. Plum, now that we got that out of the way, I'm Kathy. I'll be your nurse tonight and your primary nurse for the rest of your stay. If you need anything at all, just ask me. Or one of the guys, and they'll let me know. Okay?" She asked and I nodded, which now seemed impossible. **

**Closing my eyes I let the world of unconsciousness creep over me, silently reminding myself that I was safe. **

* * *

**OMG!!!! I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to freaking update. I was nearly killed by my dance instructor over the weekend, and spent most of my time in bed. Now normally, this might be helpful in writing and updating right? Wrong! I couldn't move a damn muscle and it was very aggitating to say the least. I hope you guys can forgive me. * pouty face* Please!, Pretty please with cherries on top.... **

**AUTHUR'S NOTE: One thing, I read all of your wonderful reveiws and greatly appreciate them, but it seems that a couple of them were written by some that have never met or been a victim of domestic violence. I am writing this story as accuratly to the truth of that type of situation as I can without undoing years of coping with it myself. You see, I was a victim of DV (domestic violence) and I too became pregnant as a result of an in relationship rape. I had many people tell me that I should abort the baby, because I wouldn't want to have that reminder of the incident, that I wouldn't want to be tied to the father, seeing as how was already engaged to him. I came very close to listening to those who gave me the advice, but one person changed my mind and it was a very close friend of mine. He said, "Yes, the baby is part of him, but it is part of you as well. And isn't that the part that should live on?" I was unable to reply to the statement but thought about it when I went home that night. **

**My son is one of the happiest people I have ever met. At 18 months he is intelligent and funny. He loves people and smiles at everyone he sees. When he was only nine months old he danced in an Oklahoma Renaissance Festival Dance Show and loved every second of it. I look at him and see his father, the man that beat and raped me, but I also see the man that my son will become as he grows and how he will change those around him. Give each life a chance, no matter how they were created. It could be the best thing to happen to you.  
**


	12. Ch 11 Knowledge is a Pain in the Ass

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean the world to me and let me know I'm not talking to myself with this thing. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters; although if I were perfectly honest with myself, Ranger would make my life so much more entertaining, in that wet and sticky kind of way. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Knowledge is a Pain in the Ass.**

**Stephanie's POV **

** I woke the next morning to the sound of whispers and felt a moment of panic when I recognized one of them as my mother's. What was she doing here? I struggled to open my eyes, but finally managed it after a few moments. I looked up from my position on my pillow to my mother, who was standing at the foot of my bed glaring at me while Ranger and Bobby spoke with the nurse. **

** "Ra…Ranger." I croaked through my dry mouth. For half a second I was afraid that he hadn't heard me, but was proven wrong when he turned his head and found my gaze with his own chocolaty one. As soon as Ranger turned his head, my mother changed her expression from one of disgust to one of concern. '**_**Well we'll see how long that lasts.' **_**I thought to myself. **

**Ranger approached the side of my bed and took my hand in his, trapping it between his larger ones. **

** "You're awake." He grinned ever so slightly. "That's good, we were worried that you were having an allergic reaction to the pain killers Kathy gave you." He stated. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, there was a series of subtle coughs from behind him. His eye twitched and he sighed. "Okay, I was worried you might have had an allergic reaction." **

**I opened my mouth to speak, but coughed instead, prompting my nurse, Kathy, to come to my other side and pour me a plastic cup full of water. She raised the head of the bed and handed me the cup. I slowly sipped the water until it was gone and then turned back to Ranger. **

** "You were worried about me?" I asked with a small smile. **

**Ranger eyes darted away from my face for a moment then he again caught my gaze. **

** "Well, yes, actually. After everything you've gone through, an allergic reaction would not have helped." He answered with a gentle grin. I nodded and then turned my eyes to the woman standing before me. **

** "Where's Daddy?" I asked coldly. Her eyes widened at my tone, but she let it go anyway.**

** "He's in the cafeteria, getting dinner." She answered in a clipped tone. Her words were slightly confusing and I looked to Ranger.**

** "How long have I been out?" I asked.**

** "Twenty four hours, which is why I was beginning to worry." He answered.**

** "You've been worrying about her for years, don't lie." Bobby muttered loudly with a grin on his face. Ranger shot him a glare, but remained silent. **

** "Stephanie." My mother's voice was almost cold when she spoke my name and I looked at her with narrowed eyes. If she started anything, I would have the merry men throw her out on her ass. "We need to talk." She added pointedly looking at Ranger. **

**Yep, that was what I was afraid of, she wanted to rip me a new one for being in the hospital surrounded by men she didn't approve of. **

** "If you have something to say to me, you can feel free to say it front of the men that really do give a shit about me." I snapped at her, surprising the men that were surrounding me. Ranger's eye snapped up from our intertwined hands to my face, then to my mother. I could tell that he had questions but I refused to look away from my mother. **

** "This is really a family matter, Stephanie Morelli." I actually cringed when she called me by the name of the man who had put me in this situation. **

** "Ma'am, at this point, we are her family." Lester said from the corner of the room, where he had been sitting on the floor, resting. He stood and walked over to stand beside the others, Bobby and Tank, and stared at my mother. **

** "Fine, if you want to make this harder than it has to be." My mother snapped. "I want to know what you are going to do about this whole misunderstanding?"**

** "Misunderstanding?" I all but screamed. My mother thought that this was all a misunderstanding? Did she not see the handprints on my neck or the bandages around my waist? "You think this all a big misunderstanding?" I asked incredulously. "You think that Joe didn't mean to beat and rape me? That it was an accident?" My voice was trembling with the efforts to remain calm. **

** "Steph, it's okay." Ranger whispered in my ear, knowing that I was one inch away from having to be sedated. **

**My mother's eyes narrowed at Ranger but she wisely let it go. **

** "Stephanie, I know this is hard to think about now, but you must find a way to salvage your marriage when the police are done questioning your husband." She said the last word with more emphasis, like she wanted me to remember whom I was really married to.**

** "I won't be trying to fix my marriage when Joe is done being questioned." I sighed, and then looked up into Ranger's eyes. "I guess I have you to thank you for that." I told him gratefully. His eyes softened and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, being mindful of my injuries.**

** "But what about the baby?" My mother asked. **

**Her words froze the blood flow to my lungs and I stopped breathing, my eyes widening at her words. I turned to look at her and saw that she was trying to suppress a triumphant smile. **_**'Wait, she said I was pregnant. She said I was pregnant with Joe's baby.'**_** I thought, my mind reeling. **_**'I'm pregnant?' **_** My eyes began to water and I peered into the faces of the men around me, begging one of them to tell me she was wrong. **

**They were silent. **

'_**Hold on one second.'**_

** "I'm pregnant?" I screamed, turning my angry gaze to Ranger and glaring at him. "You knew!" I accused, pulling my hand from his. "You all knew!" The men around me rushed to my side, effectively shoving my mother out of the way.**

** "Bomber, its okay,"**

** "Beautiful, let us try to explain," **

** "Bombshell, we didn't want to upset you." **

** "Babe,"**

**They all tried to speak at the same time, but I threw my hands up and closed my eyes. **

** "OUT!" I yelled, my tone leaving no room for arguing. The room was emptied in a matter of seconds, with the exception of my mother, who apparently couldn't take a hint. "I said out." I told her dangerously.**

** "We still have to find a way to get this marriage back on track," She began but I cut her off with a hash laugh.**

** "Mom, as soon as I get out of this hospital, I'm going to file for divorce and never see Joe again if I can help it." I told her. "I don't want to be with someone who beats me up and still expects me to cook him dinner without poisoning it."**

** "But," **

** "No, mom." I snapped at her. "I am no longer going to live the way **_**you **_**want me to live and if you can't handle that, then I'm sorry but I don't want you in my life." **

**The words came out of my mouth, the door opened and my father walked into the room carrying a tray of food. He stopped when he saw my teary gaze and my mother's red face.**

** "Baby Girl?" He asked as he put the tray on the bedside table. "Is everything okay?" He asked, after assessing the expressions on both my mother's faces and mine. **

**I felt tears fill my eyes and I suddenly ached to hear him tell me it was going to be okay. A child's wish I know, but it would have made me feel better. **

** "Daddy, Joe did this." I said, and glared at my mother when she gasped. "And mom knew about it." I added, watching her face drain of all color. "I don't know what to do." **

** "What you should do is," My mother started to say, but I yelled wordlessly at her, in frustration. **

** "Mom! Just stop! I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore!" I screamed, causing the door to my room to burst open and the merry men, and Ranger, to come rushing in. "Just get out!" **

**The silence in the room was deafening and it made me even angrier. After about five minutes, my mother stiffened her back and walked out without a word. Leaving my father and the merry men looking very confused. **

** "Babe, are you okay?" Ranger asked as he came to my side and kneeled by my bed and took my hand in his. **

**I turned my head and looked him in the eye.**

** "Do I look okay to you?" I asked with a tremor in my voice. A slight twitch of his lips was the only indicator that he found the answer amusing. **

** "Baby girl, I think I need to go find your mother before she does something she'll regret, although I'm sure she already has." My father told me with a kiss on the forehead. "Remember, for all her faults, she still is your mother." He added and then walked out of the room with a nod to the men around me. **

** "Yeah, right." I snapped, looking away. A moment later the door open once again and Kathy walked it carrying a tray with a cup of pills and water, followed by a tall man in a dark suit carrying a briefcase. He had blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes fell on me and he smiled genuinely. Stepping forward, he walked over and stood next to Ranger, who had stood up. **

** "Calvin, this is Stephanie." He greeted the man with a handshake and motioned to me with his free hand. "This is the woman I told you about." **

**My eyes narrowed at these words but I let it go. Ranger turned to me and smiled slightly. "Steph, this is Rangeman's attorney, Calvin. I called him and told him about your current situation, he had drawn up divorce papers and knows to keep everything confidential. Is this what you want to do?" He asked gently. **

**I thought about his question and knew that if I didn't start this process than I never would. Nodding, I looked up into the face of my new lawyer. Hopefully, this one wouldn't screw me over like Dickie did. **

********

**Ranger's POV**

** I watched as Calvin sat with Steph and explained all the little details to her, letting her know what was possible to ask for and what was unrealistic. The fact that she was pregnant was the trickiest detail to go over. The court would have to be notified about it, seeing as how it was Joe's child and some of her family knew about, so naturally the burg did too. In the event that Joe wanted to see his child, it would have to be under court appointed supervision. I can honestly say that I didn't like that tiny little detail, but at the moment there was nothing I could do about. **

** Presently, I was watching Steph sleep in her medicine-induced nap. Fatigue was beginning to catch up with me and I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and rested my head on the back. But before I was able to fall asleep my pocket began to vibrate, and I answered groaning. **

** "Yo." I answered. **

** "Hello, Ranger." The voice of the General snapped me to attention and I sat up in the chair. **

** "What can I do for you, General?" I asked.**

** "We seem to be having a repeat of what you tried to get a handle on while you were here." He told me in a matter of fact tone. I nearly groaned out loud when I realized what he said, I'd be leaving again. **

** "General, not that I'm complaining, but isn't there someone else that do this?" I asked. "I am having a situation stateside and need to be here for it." **

** "This needs to be taken care of with the utmost finesse and you're the only one that can do that." The General said with a tone that didn't leave any room for arguments. I knew that I would have to leave, but that didn't mean it had to be right away.**

** "General, give me two weeks stateside so I can get everything here in order. And I will take care of whoever it is that needs to be taken care of." I negotiated. There was a pause on the other end of the line and I knew he was considering it. **

** "You have two weeks, make them good." The General answered and the line went dead. I stood, pocketing my phone and walked out of the room the stand next to my men, who were across the hall in the private waiting room watching T.V. **

** "Dude! I cannot believe that just happened!" Lester shouted at the TV screen as they watched a football game. The ball was fumbled and recovered by the opposing team with only seconds in the game. I looked at Tank and saw that he viewed the scene like a parent watching their three year olds. I smirked at him and motioned for him to meet outside. **

**We exited the room and stood in the hall, knowing that it was as secluded as possible. **

** "I have to leave again, in two weeks." I stated simply. Tank's eyes widened and I knew what he was asking. "Apparently, I didn't take care of everything that could be taken care of." I told him. **

** "Two weeks? That isn't a lot of time." He said. I nodded and looked at the door that led to the room where Steph was sleeping. I almost couldn't bear to leave her again, especially after what happened last time. **

** "This will be the last time I leave her." I promised myself. **

**Little did I know how fateful those words were.**

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger, I know. What will happen now? How will Steph handle being on her own without Ranger? Well, at least she has the merry men right? Right? Read please!!! And you see that little green button? Yes, that one push it and let me know how you think about the story so far. Besides, only a few more chapter to go before we move on to the sequel, '**_**Missing **__**but **__**not **__**Gone**_**.' **


	13. Ch 12 Leaving too Soon

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews; they are truly appreciated.**

**And just to reassure everyone, no one dies…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters, although I will use them shamelessly…. Hehe, Ranger.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Leaving too Soon  
**

**Ranger's POV**

_**One week later.**_

** The sun pierced the window of the SUV, making it almost unbearably hot in the vehicle. I kept my eyes on the road and my right hand cradling Stephanie's smaller one. She was sitting in the passenger seat resting her head back on the headrest while I drove the both of us back to the Rangeman building. A slight grin played on her lips, making them very kissable. **_**'Not a week ago, she was assaulted and your having thoughts about kissing her?' **_**I thought to myself with a slight shake of my head. **_**'Get a grip, man.'**_** I felt the smallest amount of pressure on my hand and I glanced at the woman beside me. **

** Steph had her head turned towards me and had the softest grin on her face that it had me thinking many of the same thoughts I had been thinking about earlier. Her skin was no longer pale and dull, but in fact had regained some of its old glow and the spark that resided in her blue eyes was present. **_**'It must be the pregnancy hormones.'**_** I concluded. I tightened my grip on her, knowing that in seven days I would have to once again leave her side. The thought wasn't a pleasant one, but we had already had that conversation and Babe had taken it fairly well. Better than I had thought she would. The only thing she asked was that if she was going to be staying in seven if one of the guys could always be there. I knew why she was asking, but it didn't help the primal instincts to rip off Morelli's head. **

** After two more meetings with Calvin, Steph's divorce would be finalized by the end of the month, due to the extreme circumstances. The idea of Steph being free in a month was nearly as terrifying as is was exhilarating. While she was in the hospital, Steph had announced to her friends that she was expecting and that she planned on keeping it, which made me feel an overwhelming sense of pride. **

** "Where have you gone?" I heard the voice and it snapped me back into the present moment. I pulled into the parking garage and looked at the beautiful woman next to me. **

** "What?" I asked simply. **

** "You seemed like you left there for a second and while your driving too." She teased me with a grin as she undid her seat belt and opened the door.**

** "Maybe I was just in my 'zone', Babe." I retorted, returning the grin. **

** "Your eyes don't glaze over when you're in the 'zone'." Only she would've noticed that.**

**I remained silent as we entered the building and passed the control, at which point Stephanie gave Hal and Cal her little finger wave. We were making our way down to the elevator, when there was a loud shriek from behind me and I saw arms grab my Babe from behind. I turned around completely, reading to defend her, but stopped when I saw Lester and Bobby sandwiching her gently. **

** "Lester! Bobby!" Steph called out, laughing. "Put us down!" After a moment, my men placed her on her feet and smiled down at her, resembling Cheshire Cats. **

** "Glad your back, Bombshell." Bobby greeted. **

** "Yeah, Beautiful, it was really boring while you weren't here." Lester added. **

**I moved from my place by the wall and wrapped an arm around her waist. **

** "Lester, did you accomplish what I asked you to do?" I asked in a business-like tone. With a twinkle in his eye, Lester nodded and motioned us to the elevator. **

** "Go on, you two, see what awaits you on seven." He smiled and I was almost afraid, but I ushered Steph into the elevator and pushed the button.**

** "What did you ask him to do?" Steph asked, narrowing her eyes.**

** "You'll see." I answered, knowing that this would aggravate her ever so slightly. **

** The doors opened and Stephanie shot out of the elevator like a bullet and I had to contain my laugh. I took my time reaching the door, admiring how dignified she looked while tapping her foot impatiently. I unlocked the door and she stepped inside quickly. She turned and looked at the entrance and living room, taking it in. She glanced over her shoulder at me while I spilled my keys into the key bowl that rested on the shelf near the door. **

** "It looks the same." She said critically. I smirked and waved my hand to the bedroom door. Babe's eyes narrowed and she slowly walked over to the bedroom door. Opening it, she walked in and out of my sight. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled. I laughed and joined her. **

** The bedroom that had been simply useful was gone and in its place was a sanctuary. The walls, that once been white, were now a calming shade of burgundy, which matched the dark blue bedding. The lighting was dimmer and I had to admit that it was very soothing. Babe's eyes were wide as she took in the changes and she looked at me. I waved my hand to the closet and she turned, walking over to it. She opened the door and saw that all of her clothes were hanging up next to my own and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. **

** "Babe, when I asked you where you wanted to go when you recovered, you said home. You said you wanted to come here." I spoke softly, making my way towards her. "I know you might have been thinking temporarily, but I would be honored if you moved in with me. Permanently." I added as I took that last step and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into the shelter of my body, hers fitting perfectly to mine. She turned in my arms and looked me dead in the eye. The determination that I saw there was heartbreaking and made me proud. She lifted her chin and I knew that she had to use all her pride not to cry. **

** "I don't want to be a burden." She whispered, looking down. **

**I lifted her chin and forced her meet my gaze.**

** "Stephanie Plum, you could not be a burden on me if I wanted you to be." I told her, earning a small smile. I decided that I had waited long enough to say something that needed to be said and cleared my throat. "Babe, Stephanie, I need to tell you something, and I'm sure its too soon for you to hear it, but I need to say it." I started. "I love you. More than anything, and I know that right now you aren't ready to jump back into the dating game, but I just wanted you to know, so no more of this burden bullshit. Okay?" I finished and held my breath waiting for her answer. **

**It seemed like an eternity before I heard her soft voice answer.**

** "I love you too, Carlos."**

****

**Stephanie's POV**

** There I said it. And it wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be either. I tucked my head under his chin and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat, knowing that I would be without it in a few days. **

**When he had told me that he was leaving again, I used every once of dignity I had left to keep from flinging myself off the hospital bed and begging him to stay. I knew that if he were to leave again, my mother and Joe would find a way to get to me and I couldn't allow that to happen. **

**I took a deep breath and smelled the shower gel he used, committing it to memory. **

** "So is that a yes?" I heard the raw emotion in his voice and looked up into his eyes, smiling like a child. **

** "That's a hell yes." I teased. **

**Ranger flashed his rare 200-watt smile and I felt my heart jump at the sight. **

** "You never disappoint, Babe." He replied. With a final squeeze, he let me go and led me into the kitchen. **

**I laughed when I saw a cookie jar sitting next to the microwave. But the thing that made me smile the biggest, dumbest, smile was the fact that Rex's cage was sitting on the counter next to the cookie jar. **

**I ran over to the cage and tapped the glass, and not two seconds later; Rex stuck his head out of the tuna can, twitched his nose and went back inside. **

** "So this is where you ended up?" I asked aloud. Ranger placed his hand on the back of my neck and chuckle. **

** "When you mom had all you stuff moved into Joe's, the boys knew that you would want Rex to have a good home." He explained. "Why they brought him here, I'll never know." He added with a shake of his head. **

** "Because they knew my marriage would never last." I said without thinking, but knowing it was true. Ranger smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek gently. **

** "What do you want to eat for dinner? Ella is very excited that she gets to cook for you." He asked, moving us to the living room. I thought about what might sound good and quickly told him Chinese. **

** As Ranger called Ella and told her what to make, I made my way to the bedroom, grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom, where I discovered my shampoo and conditioner, along with my toothbrush and toothpaste. **_**'I guess it's a good thing that I told him yes.' **_**I thought to myself as I got undressed and hopped into the shower and the peace it offered. **

*********

** After taking a twenty-minute shower, I felt nearly human again. Carefully I dried off and pulled my panties and nightshirt over my still bruised body, mindful of all the injuries that were still healing, like my ribs. The only way to insure that they healed correctly was to wear a brace, but when I looked around the room I noticed that I had left it in the duffel of things I brought home from the hospital. Bringing my palm to my forehead, I silently cursed myself. **

** "Ranger!" I called out, standing in front of the door. Moments later the doorknob turned and I felt the door open ever so slightly. **

** "You called, Babe." **

** "Um, yeah, I left my brace in the duffel bag. And I need it." I told him. I heard a quiet chuckle and then his footsteps walking away from the door. I stepped backwards and waited for him to enter the room. It wasn't long before he was standing before me holding the plastic contraption in his hands. "Help me?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer, I turned around. **

**Ranger helped me into the brace and then helped me slip the pajama pants over my legs. Which left me blushing ever so slightly. **

** "Dinner is ready if you think you can eat." He told me as we exited the bathroom. **

** "For Ella's cooking, I would make myself eat." I answered, earning a grin. He told me to sit on the couch and he brought me a tray of home cooked stir-fry, which looked fabulous, until the smell hits my stomach. I felt my stomach do about three back flips and try to escape through my throat. "Bucket!" I had enough will power to say without vomiting on the carpet. Ranger placed the tray on the coffee table and retrieved a trash from the kitchen. He made it back to me in time for me to loose everything that was habituating in my gut. **

**While I proceeded on being sick, Ranger rubbed my back gently and quietly reassured me that everything was going to be okay. And after what seemed like an eternity, my stomach stopped heaving and I was able to lean back against the couch cushions. Ranger took the trashcan and the food and put them both in the kitchen, then called Lester and Bobby to come up. He silently retrieved a washcloth, dampened it, and placed it across my forehead. **

**Moments after my little puke fest, there was a knock on the door and when Ranger answered it Lester and Bobby came into the apartment. Bobby was carrying his medic kit and Lester walked into the kitchen. **

** "What the hell?" I heard him call out. He stuck his head around the corner. "Beautiful, when did you eat corn?" He asked. Ranger growled, prompting him to go back into the kitchen. **

**Bobby walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. He held in his hand one of those devices that allows doctors to take a person's blood pressure and wrapped it around my arm. Silently he took my blood pressure and I felt the fabric around my arm tighten painfully. **

** "Ow, that hurts." I whispered weakly. **

**Another few minutes passed and then Bobby looked up at Ranger, giving him a nod. I assumed this was a good thing. But before I could ask any questions, my mouth opened in a big yawn and I heard the men around me laugh at the display.**

** "What? Let's put you on some of these painkillers and see how awake you feel after a bit." I snapped at them. **

** "Bomber, we've been on those painkillers." Bobby replied as he took my pulse. "And when we took them, if something happened, we had to get off our butts and move." He smirked at me when I stuck out my tongue at him. He glanced up a Ranger and nodded again. "Boss, I suggest that she get to bed and rest. Her body has been trough enough activities today. We are going to have to limit her movements until her other injuries are completely healed." He explained to Ranger, who nodded and stood to pick me up bridal style. **

** "Come on, Babe, let's go to bed." He said softly. **

** "Don't you think it's a little early for that kind of recreational activity, Bossman?" I heard Lester comment from the kitchen. **

** "If he wasn't my cousin I would have killed him along time ago." Ranger sighed as we entered the bedroom. **

**Very gently, Ranger set me down on the bed and pulled to comforter back so that I could climb under it, and pulled it up over me once I had. I snuggled into the silky sheets and waited for him to join me. Finally, it seemed, my waiting paid off when I felt the bed dip under his weight as he pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his even breathing. **

*********

**Ranger's POV**

** The alarm on my watch woke me from the pleasurable dream that was holding my attention and I moved my hand to hit the button. Noticing the time, I let my eye fall on the warm body that was curled around my own.**

**Stephanie's head was buried in my chest and her arm was thrown across my chest. Her mouth was slightly open and the sound of her steady breathing reached my ears. It sounded like a kitten purring happily, which made me smile warmly. I gently removed her arm from my body and climbed out of the bed without waking her up. Grinning like a teenage kid, I walked into the bathroom and proceeded on getting undressed. **

** The hot water spilled over my sore muscles and I leaned my head back in pleasure, imagining something else was sliding down my body. **_**'Dude, these thoughts need to stop." **_**I shook my head and tried to clean up my thoughts, and body, but failed completely. And after a few torturous minutes I turned the water to ice cold, hoping to calm my nerves and thoughts. **

** After my shower, I dried off and dressed comfortably, in black jeans and a tee shirt. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Ella had already brought breakfast, which was a bagel for me, and French toast for Steph. In speaking of Steph, I walked into the bedroom and saw that she was still sleeping soundly. **

**I walked back into the living room and pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing as I walked back into the kitchen.**

** "Yo," Tank answered on the first ring. **

** "I'm going to be offline for the next week. I want to spend the time I have left with Stephanie." I told him simply. **

** "I thought that went without saying." Tank answered sarcastically. **

** "Don't make me come down there." I all but snarled. **

** "I'll have Lester take care of all your FTAs." He replied. **

** "Good, thank you." **

** "Who are you talking to?" I heard a soft voice ask from behind me. I turned around and saw Steph standing in the doorway. She looked like she had just rolled around in a garbage pile; her clothes were so ruffled and wrinkled. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Cheesy, I know, but it was true. **

**I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, enjoying the feeling of having her there.**

** "Tank." I answered. She sighed in what I could only assume was relief. **

** "What did you talk about?" She asked, her voice muffled by my chest. **

** "Just that I'm going to be spending time with you for the next week." I answered with a smile. I pulled away from her and grinned. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. **

** "I don't know." She shrugged. I knew what she wanted to do but knew that she wouldn't ask me for it.**

** "Want to go to the mall and go shopping for some new clothes? I can even take you to the day spa." I knew that the need to do some thing so normal would be too much for her to resist. **

** "Mall, today; Spa, tomorrow." She smiled. I had her right where I knew I would get her. "I'm going to go get ready." She added, turning and rushing to the bedroom. I laughed to myself and headed into the kitchen to clean it up a little.**

** An hour and a half later, we pulled into the mall parking lot in my black Porsche. As we climbed out I noticed a black corvette sitting on the other side of the parking lot. I knew it was one of mine and waved them off, and moments later, they drove out of the lot.**

**Steph and I entered to the mall and made our way to her favorite stores, trying on every article of clothing that she wanted and buying at least three bags of products. As we exited the last store we had planned on looking in before lunch, I saw none other than Joseph Morelli making his way towards us. Instinctively, I put myself between him and Steph. He stopped in front of me and glared.**

"**Out of my way, Manoso." He snarled. I shook my head and braced myself for a fight. "I want to talk to my wife."**

"**Ex-wife." Stephanie corrected simply from behind me. **

"**So you're still going to go through with it?" Joe asked, incredulously. "Even since your pregnant?" He asked. **

"**How did you find out?" Stephanie asked, pushing me aside. "Nevermind how you found out. Yes, I am stilling going to go through with it, especially since I am pregnant." She added, her voice getting louder, causing a few on lookers to glance in out direction. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. **

**I saw Morelli's fist come flying out of nowhere and was too slow to act, earning me a sucker punched me in the ribs. Quickly, I turned and grabbed his throat, squeezing it tightly. **

** "Ranger!" I heard Steph yell, she placed her hand on my arm and gently applied pressure. "He's not worth it." **

**I tightened my grip on his neck and leaned my head to his ear.**

** "Come near her again I will make sure you dentist can't identify the body." I threatened. Pushing him away, I took Steph's hand.**

** "I will get you back for all of this, Ranger." Joe called out as we walked away. "When you least expect it, I will make you pay for this!" **

** Steph and I made our way to the car and climbed in, and then proceeded on driving back to Rangeman. When we reached the seventh floor, Stephanie walked back into the bedroom to take a nap. Moving to my office, I sat at the computer and searched for all known Cuban drug associates, of which there were many. I stared at the monitor, committing the names and faces to memory. I knew that is was more than likely that I would see these men. **

*********

**Stephanie's POV**

** Today was Sunday, the day that Ranger was scheduled to leave for Washington. It had arrived way too early for me to be pleased. I was sitting in the back seat of the black SUV we were taking to the airport, pouting. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he didn't have a choice. Although, it didn't make it easier. We pulled into the hanger and climbed out of the car. Ranger turned to say something to Tank, who nodded and walked away, before turning back to me. **

** "Come here." He spoke softly, opening his arms for me. I stepped into them silently and held him tightly. "I'm leaving Tank in charge, so if you need anything, let him know. Lester will be with you during the day, and the apartment will be monitored at night."**

** "I don't care about all that stuff, I just want you to come home in one piece." I raised my face to look up at him. "You think you can do that?" I asked with a smile.**

** "As long as I know you're safe and waiting for me." He answered with his 200-watt grin. I smiled in response and hugged him tighter. "I need you to hang onto something for me." He added, his voice velvety soft. He leaned his lips towards mine and they connected in a slowly, exploring motion. His lips were soft and warm, and parted mine like they had been doing so for years. I opened my own and granted him entrance, knowing that it would wonderful. I was right. The sensation of our lips moving with each other's was almost more than I could bare and I felt rather than heard him groan, low in the back of his throat. His arms tightened around me and I was lifted off the ground. I felt my back make contact with something hard, but I didn't think about what it might have been. All I could think about were Ranger's hands and mouth and the knot forming in the middle of my stomach. **

** After what felt like eternity, Ranger pulled his lips from mine, causing me to whimper, and rested his forehead against my own. I noticed with satisfaction, that he was nearly panting. **

** "Hold on to that for me, and give it back when I come home." He said simply, letting my feet touch the ground, and walking to the back of the hanger, carrying the duffel bag he had packed. I opened the passenger door and waited inside the car. Minutes later, Tank appeared and climbed in, put the car in reverse and drove to the side of the hanger. **

**ZOOOOOOM!**

** The sound of the jet's engine made the car and my heart vibrate as it sped out of the hanger, and down the runway. I felt as though my heart had just left the atmosphere with the plane, and it took everything in me not to cry. **

** "He'll be back, sooner than you know it." Tank reassured me as he drove back into the city. **

** "I know, I just cant help but wonder in what condition." I answered.**

**Before Tank had the opportunity to reply, my front pocket vibrated and I reached into the pocket to retrieve it. **

** "Hello?" I answered.**

** "Miss Plum?" Calvin's voice entered my ears and I sighed in relief. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked. **

**I felt my eyes furrow in confusion and my silence must have conveyed it because Calvin quickly added, "We can meet before a judge tomorrow and your divorce will be finalized." **

** "That quickly?" I asked, not bothering to keep the hope out of my voice. **

** "Yep, as long as your in the courtroom by three o'clock." He answered. I smiled up at Tank, who grinned back at me. **

** "Then I'll be there." I told him.**

** "Good, make sure that Tank, Lester, and Bobby come with you. Mr. Morelli will have to be there as well." He informed me with a tightness in his tone that almost surprised me. **

** "Will do." I responded. "Thanks Calvin." I added before I hung up. **

** "What was that about?" Tank asked as we pulled into the parking garage.**

** "I have court tomorrow, Calvin was able to get a spot before a judge so my divorce can be finalized sooner." I told him. He nodded and we silently made our way to the seventh floor.**

** "I'm going to send Lester up to stay with you for a while, is there anything that you need as of right now?" He asked, inching towards the door. I knew he wanted to get downstairs, but I needed one thing from him. **

** "Yeah, can you have whoever is watching the cameras let Lula and Connie. I'm going to give them both a call." I answered and watched the color drain from his face. Lula, Connie, and I all in the same building, someone was bound to get drunk and break something. **

**Tank nodded and left without saying anything further. I walked further into the apartment and dialed Lula.**

** "White Girl I was wondering when your ass was gonna call me?" She greeted when she answered. I laughed whole-heartedly and invited her to the apartment. "So you and Batman have finally hooked up? Good I was afraid I was gonna have to get all cupid on both your asses." She giggled and accepted my invitation, agreeing to be there in twenty minutes. I agreed and hung up moments later. I called Connie, who was still at the office but agreed to come by as soon as she was able. **

**After hanging up with Connie, I made my way to the bathroom and freshened up, I heard the lock on the door tumble and called out for Lester. I received no answer and opened the door. **

** "Lester?" I called once more. "Come on, I'm pregnant, don't try to scar me." I added, the apartment was silent, but every red flag in my mind was waving like a tree in a hurricane and I couldn't ignore it. I stepped into the living room and stopped. "Lester?" I tried to call out again, but found that my air supply was very abruptly cut off by a piece of cloth covering my mouth. The cloth smelled sweet and my mind went very fuzzy moments later, the darkness of unconsciousness overpowering me in seconds. **

**

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but life is starting to kick my ass. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will try to have the next one up soon. Only one more chapter from the end, and then onto the sequel**_**, 'Missing, but not Gone.'**_


	14. Ch 13 Missing

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews, they made my freaking day.**

**As for a lot of the questions some of you asked, you'll just have to keep reading….heh, but remember; black corvette.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I just entertain them regularly….Heh Ranger…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Missing**

**Lester's POV**

** I rolled over as the sound of my phone pierced my dreaming mind and answered it.**

** "Lester, get up to seven. Steph is going to be having company and I want you to keep everything under control." Tank's voice droned on while I struggled to wake up.**

** "Ranger left already?" I asked, getting out from between my sheets and throwing a shirt on. **

** "Yeah, left this morning. Now get moving, the girls are going to be here soon." He ordered and hung up. I rubbed my eyes and collected anything that I might need throughout the day, my phone, wallet, and gun, just in case. I stepped out of my own apartment and walked to the kitchen before heading to the elevator to go up to seven. I stepped off the machine and knocked on the door, which opened slightly. The fact that the door was opened sent up little red flags in every corner of my mind and I set down the snacks I had been carrying to draw my gun. **_**'Oh God, please just let her have forgotten to close the door.' **_**I prayed, knowing that it was in vain. **

** "Beautiful?" I called out and received no answer. I walked into the living room and peaked around the corner into the kitchen. "Stephanie? Come on, hon, answer me." Again I got no response. I was about to enter the bedroom when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it and answered.**

** "Lula is here to see Bomber." I heard Bobby's voice come through the other end of the receiver. "Do you want me to send her up?" **

** "Um, that's probably not a good idea." I answered and knew that from the tone in my voice he would know something was wrong. **

** "Okay, Lula, Steph isn't feeling too good right now, why don't you come back later?" I heard him ask.**

** "Why do I have to come back later?" Lula yelled in the background. "My white girl needs me so I'm going up there if I have to bull doze my way through." She added and I knew she would make good on that threat.**

** "Bobby, Steph has, umm…gone MIA." I told him.**

**There was a long pause and I could almost hear his thoughts, as mine echoed them. Who had taken her? How did they get in? Where had they taken her? And the scariest one of all, who was going tell Ranger?**

** "You're telling him." Bobby responded and I and my answer. **

** "I'll flip you for it." I whined, not wanting to have to explain to the boss how someone was able to get into Rangeman. **

** "I'm not stupid, Lester." Bobby replied. **

**I sighed and rubbed my eyes. **

** "When is he supposed to check in?" I asked.**

** "Tonight, as soon as he lands."**

** "Good, the sooner he finds out the better." I stated, hoping that it wasn't bullshit.**

** "I wouldn't be so sure about that, where he's going, things are going to get bad." **

**Before I could say anything in response, Lula shouted something incomprehensible.**

** "Get up here and brief Tank, we have to figure out what to tell Ranger." He snapped and the line went dead. **

**Ranger was going to kick my ass, I just knew it. **

********

**Ranger's POV**

** My eyes opened as the plane began its final descent and I grabbed my bags, the two that I packed for the trip. The walk off the plane was long, but I knew at least one night of rest waited for me on the ground. One night, before I had to enter hell on earth and pray this time went as smoothly as the last. **

**I exited the plane and was met by one of the General's men, he looked like he was in mid-twenties and had no business doing this for a living. His face was still soft and I noticed his eyes were almost innocent in nature. **

** "Sir," He saluted me and I returned to gesture quickly. "The General has requested that you spend the night in the city for tonight, and then be escorted to our base camp tomorrow morning, where you will be briefed." He told me as we made our way out of the hanger and to a waiting car. **

** "Whatever the General wants." I answered, knowing that it would happen anyway. **

**The young man nodded and, once we entered the car, drove off towards a sea of lights. I sat in the passenger seat, trying to turn my mind in the direction of the task at hand, but it kept returning to Stephanie. My arms ached to hold her and my eyes longed to see her, even though I had just left her several hours ago. I closed my eyes and relived every tortuous second of the kiss we shared, just thinking about it made my body react. The feel of her lips were far better in person than in my memory and I felt my lips twitch at the knowledge. She was exactly how I remembered, and more if that were possible. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I knew that she needed time to adjust to the new road her life was on. **

** In speaking of life, I remembered the scene in the mall with Morelli and felt something tug on my heart and mind. He had threatened me. He never threatens me, which means he's lost it completely or has help. Either way I knew that Steph wasn't going to be safe for a while. As soon as I was able I would call Tank and let him know to double the efforts in making sure she was. **

** I had just started to drift into unconsciousness when I felt like someone slammed a jack knife into my gut and nearly doubled over with the feeling. Something was very, very wrong. **

** "Sir?" My escort asked, glancing over at me.**

** "I'm fine." I answered. "Do you have a satellite phone?" I asked through gritted teeth. The sergeant nodded and reached into his front jacket pocket, pulling out a phone. "Thanks," I said grabbing it. I dialed Tank's phone and waited anxiously. Finally, he picked up and I snapped a greeting.**

** "Ranger, Why are you calling? I thought it wouldn't be until later tonight?" He responded, I knew then something was wrong. He never questioned me, ever. **

** "What's happened?" I demanded, knowing he would know what I mean. There was a long pause and I finally heard someone sigh and ask for the phone. I recognized the voice as Lester and braced myself for whatever he had to say. **

** "Carlos," He started, using my given name to let me know how serious the situation really was. "Stephanie is missing." He explained in one breath, no doubt wincing as he said it. **

** "Explain yourself." I snarled. **

** "She was up on seven, Tank took her up there when they got back from the airport and she said something about inviting the girls, so he went to make sure the men in the monitor room knew to let them in. He called me to go up and keep her company, but when I got there, she was gone." He stated. "There was no sign of a struggle and the doors and windows were secure. They didn't break in." **

**His implication was more than heart stopping, it was the scariest thing I had ever thought in my god given life. The culprit was in my building. **

** "Do background checks on everyone in the building that was hired recently. Go back six months." I snapped and closed the phone.**

** "Everything okay, Sir?" **

** "No, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. Take me to you base camp, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go home." I sighed and without saying a word the sergeant changed directions and headed towards the surrounding tree line. **

********

**Stephanie's POV**

** My eyes struggled to open and I felt a sticky liquid cover my face. I lifted a hand to face and felt that the liquid was warm, and finally opening my eyes, I saw that it was red. I sat up from the lying position I had been in and stared at my fingertips. They were covered in the substance and I didn't dare think about what it was. I tried to stand, but found that my legs were refusing to listen to me, and slipped. **

** "Hello?" I called out, the room was dark and I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. **

**The room appeared to be a bedroom and was decorated as such. The bed I was lying on was a full size and had the ugliest comforter I had ever seen, a pasty orange color that was only topped by the color of the walls, which were lime green.**

** "Can anyone hear me?" I called out, hoping that there was someone on the other side of the closed door that sat across from me. A moment later I heard voices approaching the door and braced myself for what was surly to come. The door opened and light flooded the small room, making me shield my eyes. I heard a laugh that raised the hairs on my arms and a shiver to travel down my spine.**

** "You're awake." The owner of the laugh noticed. "That's good. Now I can use you like I was supposed to." He added and I lifted my eyes to get a look at him. He was taller, taller than me by inches, and was dark skinned, like Ranger, only darker. His voice held the traces of a Cuban accent, and his black eyes were cold and terrifying. "Now. Let's get to know each other better." He sneered, walking into the room. I backed myself against the wall and placed my hands on my stomach, protecting the child that grew there. Two other men stepped into the room and I had to clamp my jaw shut to keep from screaming. **

** "What do want?" I asked, my voice shaking. The men in the room laughed and I cringed at the sound as it vibrated around the room. **

** "Someone you know is traveling to nearby jungle to stop my business from blossoming within the base there. You are my ticket to get him to stop." The first man answered. **

** "Who are you?" I asked, confused. **

** "My name is Juan, but you can call me Viper." He answered. **

** "I don't know what you're talking about, Viper, sorry." I said, giving him my best burg glare. **

**I never saw him move, one minute he was six feet in front of me and the next he had a hold of my chin and was forcing me to look up at him.**

** "Don't play games with me, Ms. Plum, I know who you are and I am willing to do many things to get what I want." He snarled in my face. **

**I was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, finally finding my voice I asked,**

** "And what is you want?"**

**Viper smiled and released my chin.**

** "I have a client, someone in high places that wants me to take care of a little problem. I can't do that if a wannbe Rambo is out there walking around like he owns the place." He explained. "So I need to get rid of him first, then I can take care of the problem."**

** "And how are you planning on getting rid of him?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.**

** "By getting rid of you of course." Came the answer I didn't want to hear. **

**Oh God, this was going to get bad.**

**

* * *

**

**So there you have it. The cliffhanger ending that we have all been waiting for, I promise the story doesn't end there, it just continues under another title. It might be a few days, but I swear I will have **_**'Missing but not Gone,'**_** by the end of the week. So keep reading, and you see that little green button? Yes, that one. Push it. Go ahead, push the button, you know you want to. **


End file.
